Là où mène la curiosité
by baekjeong
Summary: Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape... Slash SB/RL progressif, génération Maraudeurs, chronologie respectée
1. Comment tout a commencé

**Hello !**

 **J'ai le plaisir de vous publier ma première fic. Je ne serai sûrement pas régulière dans la publication mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à cette chère J.K. Rowling à qui je baise les pieds tous les matins en chantant des prières. Seule la trame de l'histoire est de mon fait ^^

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 1**

Poudlard, 10 janvier 1976

« Sirius ! Reviens ici !

\- Roooh… Allez, décoince-toi un peu. On peut encore traîner un peu, non ? rit l'interpellé.

\- McGo va nous étriper... » soupira Remus.

Les deux amis erraient dans les couloirs glacés du château. Voilà bien dix minutes qu'ils auraient dû être assis en cours de Métamorphose. Remus suivait Sirius dans l'espoir de le ramener en cours. Il maudissait l'irresponsabilité de son ami en silence, fixant le sol d'un regard incendiaire.

Soudain, Sirius s'immobilisa. Surpris, Remus se heurta violemment au dos de son ami mais se rattrapa de justesse au mur, s'évitant une chute des plus humiliantes. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jurer de manière particulièrement fleurie, le brun lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Un sourire malicieux lui barrait le visage tandis qu'il montrait d'un signe de tête quelque chose dans le couloir adjacent. _Oulàlà... Ça sent les ennuis..._ se dit le pauvre préfet.

Quelqu'un sortait du bureau du vieux citronné. Des pas claquaient dans le couloir avec une lente régularité. Remus jeta un coup d'œil réticent au visiteur sous l'insistance de son ''complice''. Son étonnement fut immédiat : que faisait Abraxas Malfoy dans l'enceinte de l'école ?!

Pour la petite explication : son fils, Lucius, avait été élève à Poudlard. Cependant, lorsque Remus et Sirius y étaient entré, il en était à sa septième année, cela faisait donc six ans qu'il n'y était plus scolarisé ! Malfoy senior n'avait donc AUCUNE raison de se trouver ici.

Abraxas Malfoy était un homme puissant et un Sang-Pur renommé. Mais il était aussi un individu acariâtre et désagréable, grinçant d'un cynisme agressif qui touchait toujours là où cela faisait le plus mal. Il était fier et méprisant au possible, ne respectant que les personnes qu'il jugeait ''dignes'' – et encore... Son dégoût pour les Moldus était devenu quasiment légendaire, à tel point que peu de personnes avaient des doutes sur son adhérence à l'idéologie Mangemort. Somme toute, c'était le genre de personnes pédantes à qui Sirius et James aimaient faire des sales coups. Comprenez par là : coloration de cheveux, sol glissant, sortilèges de labyrinthe et autres joyeusetés...

Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient dans son dos tandis qu'il marchait lentement avec une élégance noble qui caractérisait si bien les Sang-Purs. Remus frissonna en remarquant le regard haineux et contrarié de l'homme. Jamais sa présence n'avait été aussi menaçante. Cette affaire sentait mauvais…

Sirius lui tira la manche pour attirer son attention. Son regard pétillait, amusé. Oui, décidément, cette affaire sentait plus mauvais qu'un troll des montagnes. Cet imbécile ne tenait vraiment pas à la vie... Remus le plaqua contre le mur, irrité :

« Hors de question que tu fasses encore une bêtise ! s'efforça-t-il de chuchoter.

\- Je n'ai encore rien fait, minauda l'accusé.

\- Oh non, Sirius Black, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Je connais ce regard. Et là, je refuse de te laisser faire une connerie. L'énerver, c'est comme essayer de traverser des sables mouvants avec des poids aux pieds, c'est non seulement sans issue mais aussi incroyablement stupide ! Utilise donc ta tête une fois dans ta vie ! supplia-t-il presque.

\- Ohé, doucement, respire... »

Sirius tentait de calmer son ami en passant une main apaisante dans son dos. Le voir ainsi au bord de la crise de nerf lui passait totalement l'envie de faire quelque chose de stupide. Remus avait réellement peur qu'il se fasse chopper par un un puriste de l'idéologie Mangemort : il pourrait y laisser sa peau, pour peu que la personne en question sache que Sirius avait été renié...

Soudain, le grand blond stoppa sa marche et se retourna, baguette à la main. Les espions en herbe retinrent leur respiration, le dos tellement collé au mur qu'ils auraient pu fusionner avec. Bien qu'ils soient plutôt loin, les sens aiguisés du sorcier pouvaient toujours les détecter. Remus pouvait presque entendre Sirius regretter l'absence de la cape d'invisibilité de James. La baguette menaçante grésilla de petites étincelles rouges à son extrémité quelques instants pour finalement rejoindre la poche de son propriétaire. Le Sang-Pur, rassuré, reprit son cheminement dans un bruissement de robe.

Les deux jeunes lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, ils avaient échappé de peu à un _très_ mauvais quart d'heure. Soudain, les deux neurones encore intactes de Sirius percutèrent :

« Remus… La sortie… C'est pas dans l'autre sens ? »

Remus essayait d'intégrer l'information tant bien que mal. Il lança un regard à Sirius qui acquiesça. Laissant de côté son angoisse, il se lança à la poursuite du blond, bientôt suivi par son ami, dont la malice avait disparue pour laisser place à un froid sérieux.

Courant dans les corridors froids et humides, ils finirent par arriver dans la partie du château qui avait été ravagée par une explosion accidentelle deux semaines plus tôt – eh oui, Peter, les racines de Mandragore ne se mélangent _jamais_ avec le sang de dragon... Les pierres se replaçaient d'elles-même, lentement mais sûrement, pour réparer les salles qui avaient été soufflées. L'aile était toujours interdite à la circulation et les pièces de nouveau en état étaient fermées.

Ils ralentirent pour tamiser le bruit de leurs pas, sentant qu'ils se rapprochaient de Malfoy. Remus lança un sort de silence pour taire tous les bruits qu'ils pourraient faire en s'approchant. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une des salles dont le verrou magique avait été forcé.

Dans l'entre-bâillement, on pouvait voir le dos tourné de trois-quart d'Abraxas. On voyait à son visage crispé qu'il tiquait nerveusement, vérifiant l'heure d'un _Tempus_ toutes les trente secondes. Il prononça un _Finite Incantatem_ tandis qu'il fouillait frénétiquement dans les poches internes de sa robe pour en sortir un objet. L'angle de vue ne permettait pas aux deux jeunes de voir ce que leur cible tenait.

Remus annula son sort pour pouvoir entendre de quoi il retournait. Une goutte de sueur coula dans son cou, trahissant la nervosité qu'il essayait de contenir. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule, concentré. Il s'appuyait sur Remus, tendant l'oreille, la respiration maîtrisée et silencieuse.

Une voix se fit enfin entendre, calme et respectueuse :

« Maître, dit respectueusement le blond. L'infiltration s'est bien déroulée, je suis actuellement dans une des salles de Poudlard.

\- Je désespérais d'avoir enfin des nouvelles positives de ta part, mon cher Abraxas. » lui répondit une voix sifflante.

Remus blêmit. Il devait se dépêcher de prévenir Dumbledore. Sirius voyait son compagnon paniquer, reculant et marmonnant, blanc comme un linge. Il tenta, sans succès, de l'apaiser. Il était sur le point de faire une syncope. Paniqué, il se prit les pieds dans sa robe et s'effondra sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

Abraxas se retourna d'un mouvement si brusque qu'on aurait pu entendre ses vertèbres craquer – ce qu'elles ne firent pas : un Malfoy ne ''craque'' jamais. Il tenait un miroir de communication dans lequel se reflétait le visage de l'ennemi numéro un du monde sorcier : Lord Voldemort.

À peine Sirius eût-il le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un sort projetait la porte hors de ses gonds, le fauchant au passage. Sa tête heurta le mur d'en face, le choc résonna dans son crâne, le laissant au bord de l'inconscience. Il retomba mollement sur le sol, la vue trouble et le souffle coupé. Il se rendait compte de la gravité de sa blessure. Il pressa ses mains tremblantes sur l'arrière de sa tête, repliant ses genoux contre son ventre.

Remus, dans un élan protecteur, se releva en brandissant sa baguette et lança un _Stupefix_ désespéré vers leur adversaire. Celui-ci écarta le sort avec une facilité déconcertante, d'un simple mouvement du poignet, et répondit par un _Doloris_ bien senti.

L'adolescent se tordit de douleur sur le sol sous le regard amusé de son tortionnaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne stopper le sortilège. Il posa un regard froid et dédaigneux sur ses victimes. Remus était recroquevillé et tremblant, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, tandis que Sirius était presque immobile : il pressait compulsivement sa main sur la plaie de sa tête pour empêcher le sang de couler plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Abraxas savourait intérieurement le résultat de son travail. Il s'accroupit près des deux enfants, encore bouleversés : seul Remus semblait plus ou moins conscient. Un sourire macabre étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il repoussait la baguette du loup-garou qui tentait de l'attraper avec tout le courage gryffondoresque dont il était capable:

« On ne vous a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? C'est très malpoli. En même temps, venant d'individus comme vous, je ne devrais pas m'attendre à grand-chose, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Black ? Monsieur Lupin ? »

Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour : il les connaissait ?! Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant de recoller les morceaux de sa réflexion malgré les spasmes de douleur qui le tétanisaient.

Abraxas sourit d'autant plus en voyant le jeune réagir à la mention de leurs noms. Il ne les connaissait bien sûr que de nom, grâce aux bruits de couloir, mais c'était toujours un plaisir d'angoisser ses victimes plus que nécessaire. Il lança un _Stupefix,_ laissant Remus inconscient.

Le Lord commençait à s'impatienter, de l'autre côté du miroir. Son Mangemort reprit donc la communication :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Des témoins : deux élèves trop curieux, Maître.

\- Je vois.

\- Je m'en débarrasse ?

\- Non, ce serait suspect que l'on retrouve leurs cadavres le jour de ta visite. Ramène-les.

\- Bien, Maître.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas ;)


	2. Un rude réveil

Hello !

Le chapitre était terminé à l'écriture, du coup, je le mets mais c'est exceptionnel (VACANCES !). Donc non, je ne suis pas dopée, j'ai seulement du temps libre ;). Je tiens à préciser que je me suis cassé le c… cocotier pour que les dates concordent avec l'œuvre originale et ne pas faire d'anachronismes par rapport à l'époque, c'était dur… ToT

Désolée pour la taille des chapitres, sur papier, je ne me rends pas compte de la taille...

Merci à ceux qui me suivent déjà ^^. Tschuss !

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à cette chère J.K. Rowling à qui je sacrifie un agneau label rouge une fois par mois en dansant sous la pleine lune. Seule la trame de l'histoire est de mon fait ^^

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 2**

?, 10 janvier 1976

La première chose que remarqua Remus en reprenant connaissance fut une odeur de moisissure qui agressait son odorat sensible. Le sol en pierre sur lequel il gisait était humide, l'eau imprégnait ses vêtements. On lui avait retiré sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures : il était pieds-nus et seulement vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat élimé. Un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner. Il se releva et remarqua Sirius, déjà réveillé, qui attendait son réveil :

« Yo ! Bien dormi ? dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Si on dormait si bien par terre, on n'aurait pas inventé le lit, répondit sarcastiquement Remus.

\- Bah, c'est vrai que vu comme ça... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, toute la tension s'évanouit en un instant.

Remus regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une cellule sombre dont les murs se résumaient à des barreaux métalliques. Un soupirail donnant sur l'extérieur l'informa qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Seule la lumière du croissant de lune éclairait l'endroit. Il remarqua la présence d'autres cellules et de leurs… occupants. Ils ronflaient si fort : Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les entendre ?

Il était courbaturé à cause de la violence du sort qu'il s'était pris et avait du mal à tenir assis. Sirius, quant à lui, n'était pas mieux loti : un bandage d'une couleur douteuse lui enserrait la tête. Tandis qu'il tournait le dos à Remus pour observer leurs voisins endormis, celui-ci détailla l'arrière de son crâne : le sang coagulé collait les mèches de cheveux sombres autour de la plaie à peine nettoyée.

Une bassine, des bouteilles d'eau et une couverture trônaient dans un coin de la cellule. Sans hésiter, il attrapa la bassine, une bouteille et Sirius. Il commença à défaire le bandage sale :

« Hé ! protesta l'animagus.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de supporter tes jérémiades quand tu te rendras compte de la cicatrice énorme que ça aura laissé si on ne s'en occupe pas. Donc ''Assis Patmol'' ! » lui ordonna son ami avec une autorité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il lavait les cheveux et la plaie de Sirius avec application, un pli soucieux lui barrait le front. Ce dernier boudait comme un enfant gâté : son compagnon venait de le traiter à la façon d'un maître avec son chiot désobéissant. Il se tourna pour voir son ami essayer de rendre une couleur et une propreté décente à la bande de tissu. Celui-ci releva la tête et tiqua à la mimique de chien battu de l'autre adolescent :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec moi… dit-il avec un air faussement blessé.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'Abraxas joue du djembé contre les parois de ma tête… répondit-il avec une grimace…

\- Le jour où je verrai un Malfoy jouer du tam-tam, je pourrai mourir en paix » rétorqua Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il finit de refaire le pansement et regarda Sirius : il avait déjà moins l'air d'un mort-vivant. Il attrapa la couverture et s'assit près de son ami. Il passa l'épais plaid sur leurs épaules, comme pour bloquer son ami : il fallait que Sirius bouge le moins possible. Il l'entendit murmurer un « Merci maman » qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Mais déjà, la fatigue emportait le blessé dont la tempe reposait désormais sur l'épaule solide qui le soutenait. Remus l'observa quelques instants, son sommeil était agité : il gémissait et se blottissait de plus en plus contre son ami, comme pour se protéger.

Le dénommé ''maman'' passa son bras dans son dos pour venir caler sa main contre la hanche de l'adolescent. Il replaça la couverture pour les garder tous les deux au chaud et essaya de trouver une position confortable, ou, du moins, un peu moins inconfortable.

Il soupira : Sirius était bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le rejet officiel de sa famille était encore frais dans sa mémoire et être enfermé dans un cachot n'allait pas l'aider à cicatriser cette plaie à vif. Il avait beau tenter de masquer sa souffrance, son comportement le trahissait aux yeux attentifs de Remus. Son côté ''sale gosse extraverti'' n'avait jamais été aussi flagrant et envahissant, comme un bouclier le protégeant de la réalité. Cependant, son ami était loin d'être aveugle, contrairement aux autres Maraudeurs, et son surnom de ''Maman'' n'était pas usurpé tant sa tendance à la protection était forte. Remus avait vraiment l'impression de veiller sur une bande de gosses irresponsables…

Il leva les yeux vers l'un des soupiraux : la lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier, il n'y avait pas encore de quoi s'alarmer. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau et, surtout, EN VIE. La tâche s'annonçait ardue…

On leur avait retiré leurs baguettes, ce qui semblait, en soit, normal, mais qui leur compliquait toute tentative d'évasion. Ils n'en étaient qu'au premier stade dans l'apprentissage des informulés sans baguette, ce qui équivalait à moins que les sortilèges de base. La seule chose dont il était sûr était l'endroit de leur détention. L'odeur résiduel du lieu ne laissait aucun doute : ils étaient au manoir Malfoy.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La fatigue prenait le pas sur la réflexion intense dans laquelle il était plongé. Il se cala un peu plus contre Sirius, dont la respiration calme témoignait d'un sommeil paisible. Il se tenait au sweat de Remus comme un enfant. Celui-ci sourit, un peu surpris, mais le laissa faire. Il se décala vers le mur pour s'y appuyer et ferma les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne suis pas (encore) cannibale ^^


	3. Le lion qui dormait

Hello !

Vous allez bien ? Comme on est dans l'esprit de Noël, je vous fais un cadeau (un peu en retard) : un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, je suis trop gentille, arrêtez les compliments, je vais rougir (Oscar de la modestie 2015, parce que je le vaux bien). Bon, sinon, je viens juste de le terminer et je préfère vous le mettre tout de suite que d'attendre demain ^^. Et, vous pourrez le remarquer : il est plus long ! (ce n'est pas DU TOUT à cause de très nombreuses demandes)

Bonne lecture !

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à cette chère J.K. Rowling à qui je sacrifie un agneau label rouge une fois par mois en dansant sous la pleine lune. Seule la trame de l'histoire est de mon fait ^^

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 3**

Manoir Malfoy, 11 janvier 1976

Sirius émergeait doucement des brumes du sommeil. Il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, il était tellement bien. Une douce chaleur l'entourait, réconfortante. Sa main serrait un tissu dont la provenance lui était obscure. Sa tête ne le faisait plus souffrir, elle reposait sur quelque chose de doux et chaud. Oui, il était bien installé.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre cette présence rassurante que son esprit encore endormi n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Sirius ? Si tu es réveillé, tu pourrais te pousser ? J'étouffe un peu, là... »

Il releva promptement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Remus. Il se trouvait quasiment SUR son ami, utilisant son torse comme un oreiller :

« Ah, ouais, désolé, dit-il d'une voix d'où transpirait la gêne tout en se relevant.

\- Au moins, ça a protégé ta tête. Ça m'aurait embêté que tu deviennes encore plus atteint que tu ne l'es... » charria-t-il.

Sirius prit un air exagérément offusqué. Un sourire naturel s'installa sur leurs lèvres : la journée commençait bien au moins.

Soudain, un son vint troubler le calme ambiant : un grognement sourd, sorti d'outre-tombe. Le ventre de Remus exprimait son mécontentement. Celui-ci se mit à rougir, tentant de masquer le bruit :

« Bah quoi ? C'est l'heure du p'tit-déjeuner, non ? se justifia-t-il. Et arrête de rire !

\- Ouais, bon… commença Sirius en s'étouffant à moitié. Je pense qu'on peut se gratter pour un en-cas façon Poudlard…

\- M'en parle même pas... »

Ils soupirèrent en se souvenant du repas royal qu'ils avaient, hier encore à cette heure-ci, devant eux. Finalement, ils décidèrent que, quitte à ne pas pouvoir manger, autant se rendormir. Sirius vient se placer dos à dos avec son ami, parce que, bon, la situation embarrassante de ce matin, une fois mais pas deux.

Ils commençaient doucement à sombrer lorsque des bruits de casserole suivis d'un mélodieux ''A la bouffe'' retentirent. Dans la surprise, ils s'entre-cognèrent la tête. Si le choc était douloureux pour les deux victimes, il avait littéralement explosé le crâne de Sirius qui lançait les jurons les plus fleuris qu'il avait en réserve. Remus s'excusait, impuissant à apaiser la douleur de son ami.

Pendant ce temps, un elfe de maison aigri remplissait des gamelles ébréchées d'une bouillie immonde pouvant, avec _beaucoup_ de bonne volonté, être qualifiée de''nourriture''. Il glissait les ''repas'' sous les grilles de chaque cellule avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort et balançait, au passage, des cuillères rouillées. Quand il eut fini sa besogne, il repartit comme il était venu, traînant sa louche et la marmite vide derrière lui, faisant tinter le métal dans l'escalier en pierre.

Le bruit fit grincer les dents de Sirius : c'était un véritable orchestre qui jouait dans sa tête désormais. Il regrettait déjà Malfoy et son djembé. Remus alla chercher les gamelles et les ramena près de son ami dont le cerveau s'apparentait plus à une boule de nerfs en furie qu'à un organe permettant la réflexion. Il lui tendit l'une des portions et le couvert qu'il jugeait le plus propre.

L'animagus cessa de se plaindre et saisit ce qu'on lui tendait. Il prit un air suspicieux et toucha du bout de la cuillère le contenu de son écuelle. Il grimaça :

« J'ai des doutes quant à la comestibilité de cette… chose.

\- Monsieur le noble fait des manières ? railla son ami.

\- Arrête de te moquer. Est-ce que, au nom de ma santé mentale, tu peux avouer que ce truc n'a de ''bouffe'' que le nom ?

\- Ouais, c'est dégueulasse, j'avoue, même si de toute façon, ta santé mentale est un cas désespéré, déclara Remus en continuant à manger.

\- Sérieux… Mais comment tu peux manger ce truc ?

\- J'ai trop faim pour me poser la question. Tu devrais faire pareil, on ne peut pas réfléchir le ventre vide.

\- Depuis quand tu comptes sur mes capacités intellectuelles pour nous sortir de là ?

\- Depuis un bout de temps. Tu es très productif quand il s'agit de faire des conneries avec James, j'en déduis donc que tu es bien plus intelligent que tu ne veux bien le montrer, finit Remus avec un sourire.

\- Arrête les compliments, tu vas me faire rougir ! » dit Sirius en tournant le dos à son ami.

Il avait pris une couleur rouge tomate. Rares étaient les personnes qui lui jetaient des fleurs comme ça, quand on y pense. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

De l'autre côté, Remus se fendait intérieurement la poire : cette réaction était juste adorable, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Finalement, ils n'avaient passé que très peu de temps juste tous les deux durant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Si Sirius passait la plupart de son temps à magouiller avec James, Remus, quant à lui, préférait la présence calme de Peter. Le reste du temps, ils se déplaçaient à quatre et même cinq lorsque Lily était de la partie. Les seuls moments où ils étaient ensembles sans les autres se résumaient aux heures de colle dont ils écopaient : Sirius pour avoir fait une énième connerie et Remus pour avoir été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un dégât collatéral en somme. Et même là, la communication était aussi active qu'un escargot sous Prozac, ce qui était sûrement dû à la promesse d'un meurtre à l'arme blanche encrée sur le visage de McGonagall. Sirius prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à lui faire changer de couleur : du blanc au rouge, sans oublier le vert. Elle avait dû passer par toute la palette depuis le temps. Remus, même en étant préfet de son état, devait bien avouer que, oui, c'était drôle de faire tourner cette pauvre professeure en bourrique.

Quand Remus sortit de ses pensées, Sirius regardait encore son ''repas'' dans le blanc des yeux tandis que lui avait terminé depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il soupira : bien que son ami ait dix-sept, son âge mental pouvait bien descendre de dix années, si ce n'est plus, sur certaines choses. La nourriture en étant, de toute évidence, une.

« Mange pendant que c'est chaud, lui intima Remus.

\- Ce truc ressemble à de la pâté pour chien.

\- Ironie, quand tu nous tiens… Ne m'oblige pas à te donner la becquée » menaça-t-il.

À la tête qu'il fit, son honneur refusait cette solution. Il capitula et porta de lui-même la cuillère à sa bouche. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, constatant que, en effet, cette mixture faisait partie des pires trucs qu'il ait jamais mangé. Il finit tout de même ce qu'il avait commencé, sans se départir de sa grimace de dégoût.

Remus récupéra les deux gamelles vides et les déposa là où il les avait prises. Elles disparurent immédiatement dans un ''pop'', probablement déplacées vers la cuisine. Il revint vers son compagnon, se plaçant dans son dos, et entreprit de vérifier le bandage. Du sang avait perlé sur le tissu, témoignant de l'accident survenu à peine une heure plus tôt : la plaie n'était pas prête de cicatriser…

Il se releva pour récupérer la cuvette et réitérer le nettoyage de la blessure. Soudain, un détail le frappa : le silence. Il n'y avait plus un bruit alors que, quelques secondes plus tôt, une cacophonie de cuillères résonnait. Le sous-sol s'était figé : tous les prisonniers des autres cellules les fixaient. Remus ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça : s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire, qu'ils le disent ou se taisent à jamais, ce n'était pas son problème. Pour Sirius, c'était une autre paire de manche, il n'avait pas la zénitude de son ami et se faire fixer le mettait, de ce fait, _très_ mal à l'aise.

Sa nervosité rendait la tâche de son ami laborieuse à cause de ses spasmes nerveux. Dans une autre situation, être ainsi le sens de l'attention ne l'aurait pas gêné mais là, non. Remus tentait de lui maintenir la tête immobile : il ne s'en sortait pas.

« Arrête de bouger » chuchota-t-il.

Un rire étouffé leur parvint. Sirius se tourna violemment et fusilla du regard leur voisin qui affichait un sourire moqueur. C'en était trop pour lui, il partit au quart de tour :

« Quoi ?! lança-t-il rageusement.

\- Oh rien, mais vous voulez peut-être que j'vous tienne la chandelle… commença l'homme.

\- Très aimable à vous mais non merci, intervint Remus presque agressivement. Par contre, si vous pouviez tous arrêter de nous fixer, ce serait gentil.

\- Mais c'est qu'elles ont de la répartie ces demoiselles ! » railla leur voisin.

Remus retint d'un bras solide Sirius qui menaçait de se jeter sur l'impertinent, oubliant totalement l'existence des barreaux qui, heureusement, les séparait.

« C'est bon, laisse couler. C'est de la pure provocation, ne tombe pas là-dedans. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Sirius en nouant le bandage.

Mais non, leur voisin n'allait pas s'arrêter si près du but, il voulait de l'animation et il avait là une occasion en or devant lui, il lança la phrase de trop :

« On voit bien qui porte la culotte dans vot' couple ! » finalisa-t-il, un sourire sarcastique collé sur le visage.

C'était bon, il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius : le garçon laissa la place au sinistros. Tout se passa très vite : le grand chien noir se jeta contre la grille, mâchoires claquantes et crocs menaçants. Sa cible recula dans le fond de sa cellule, surpris par la tournure des choses. Il s'acharnait contre les barreaux, fulminant devant son incapacité à atteindre celui qui se terrait à l'abri de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Et puis, un sort fusa et le canidé fut projeté contre le mur dans un couinement de douleur. Il se releva en tanguant, déboussolé, et alla se réfugier derrière Remus, à qui la situation échappait totalement. Il s'était figé : Abraxas Malfoy se tenait devant l'escalier, la baguette levée et l'air mécontent.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne collectionne pas encore des orteils d'enfants dans des bocaux de formol (instant glauque) ^^


	4. Un peu d'air frais

Yoooo !

Vous allez bien ? Je fais un petit point sur la fréquence de parution : là, je suis en vacances et donc, je poste beaucoup mais une fois de retour en cours, j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine.

Je voulais vous prévenir aussi que la longueur des chapitre était variable parce que je ne les fais pas par rapport à la longueur mais au contenu : je commence et j'arrête mes chapitres selon un certain timing pour garder du suspense ^^. Bonne lecture !

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à cette chère J.K. Rowling à qui je sacrifie un agneau label rouge une fois par mois en dansant sous la pleine lune. Seule la trame de l'histoire est de mon fait ^^

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 4**

Manoir Malfoy, 11 janvier 1976

Abraxas était furieux, furieux mais aussi surpris. Il s'était pressé en entendant de l'agitation dans les cachots et le voilà obligé de stopper une bagarre de chiffonniers à coup de baguette. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un énorme chien noir qui s'excitait contre les barreaux d'une cellule. Il remarqua l'absence du jeune Black et c'est là qu'il fit le lien : c'était un animagus !

Étant une personne influente au Ministère de la Magie, il avait accès à toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, même les plus confidentielles. De ce fait, il pouvait affirmer que le garçon n'était pas répertorié dans la liste officielle des animagi, qui n'en recense que sept à l'heure actuelle. Beaucoup d'animagus refusaient de se faire inscrire, pour éviter une surveillance plus qu'handicapante, et étaient donc considérés comme illégaux et dangereux. En effet, manipuler la métamorphose à ce point était un don et nécessitait une grande maîtrise magique et beaucoup d'entraînement, ce qui expliquait la perplexité d'Abraxas face à cette découverte.

Black junior était allé se poser derrière son ami et tentait de reprendre son calme et sa forme humaine. Le jeune Lupin regardait le nouvel arrivant, s'interrogeant visiblement sur sa présence. Il était tendu, attendant probablement de se prendre, lui aussi, un sortilège. Ce fut Abraxas qui brisa le silence le premier :

« Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici, fit-il en abaissant sa baguette. Et personne n'a pensé à m'inviter ? C'en est presque vexant… finit-il, sarcastique.

\- Pourrait-on connaître l'objet de votre visite, _Monsieur_ ? demanda Remus sur le même ton.

\- Si vous êtes venu pour nous achever, ne vous donnez pas cette peine : encore quelques jours dans ces maudits cachots et, si on est pas morts de froid, on sera morts d'ennui ! rajouta Sirius qui avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle.

\- L'idée est tentante, je l'avoue… Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Comme vous devez vous en douter, vous n'êtes pas seulement là pour chauffer mon sous-sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'entretenir avec vous : je suis là pour vous mener à lui. »

Ce fut la douche froide : les deux jeunes avaient perdu toute couleur. Ils s'étaient figés, une lueur d'angoisse brillait dans leurs yeux. Ils n'esquissaient pas un geste vers la grille alors Abraxas prit, une fois de plus, les devants : il n'avait pas toute la nuit. Il ouvrit la porte métallique et s'approcha d'eux. Il sortit deux bracelets gravés de runes de sa robe et agrippa le bras de Remus pour y passer l'un des artefacts qu'il ajusta pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, aucune tension, juste un regard méfiant. Alors qu'il se tournait vers Sirius, il sentit qu'il allait se heurter à une difficulté : le jeune reculait pour s'éloigner de lui le plus possible. Il désigna l'objet avec suspicion :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une simple précaution, éluda le Sang-Pur.

\- Mais encore ? continua Sirius sans se démonter.

\- Un bracelet de restriction magique et spatiale, expliqua-t-il en soupirant. Il permet d'éviter toute manifestation magique agressive et de limiter votre périmètre de déplacement autour de moi. J'aime autant vous garder sous contrôle. » finit-il sèchement.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le poignet du jeune Black et, sentant de nouveau une opposition, lui tordit violemment le bras dans le dos. Sa poigne arracha un gémissement de douleur au garçon qui tentait de se soustraire, en vain, à son contrôle. Il lui passa le bracelet et le serra jusqu'à ce que le métal morde la chair. Il ne supportait pas que quiconque lui désobéisse, surtout lorsque cette personne lui était inférieure en tout point. Il maintint la position jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un abandon et, décidant que la leçon était terminée pour le moment, il relâcha sa prise. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en leur ordonnant de le suivre, sans un regard.

Le manoir était immense, Remus aurait voulu pouvoir s'arrêter pour admirer la bâtisse ancienne mais, lorsque la distance avec leur guide était trop grande, l'artefact chauffait jusqu'à la brûlure. Sirius marchait devant lui, il avait l'air étonnement sage mais en y regardant de plus près, il était surtout stressé, tendu à l'extrême. Il restait à bonne distance du grand blond tout en faisant attention à ne pas s'approcher de la limite du périmètre. Contrairement à celui de Remus, le bracelet de Sirius blessait son poignet et chauffait directement la chair mise à nue, lui laissant une sensation constante d'inconfort, voire de douleur. Il faisait donc son possible pour ne pas s'éloigner du Sang-Pur, sans pour autant s'en approcher : il n'avait pas envie de revivre une autre expérience traumatisante comme celle-ci. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se retrouver à la merci de ce taré…

Les couloirs étaient déserts… ou presque. Alors que Remus continuait son inspection, il aperçut une autre tête blonde que celle qu'ils suivaient. Il se rappela alors qu'il s'agissait du manoir _familial_ des Malfoy et que, de ce fait, _tous_ les Malfoy y habitaient. Il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il le fixait.

Lucius sortait de sa chambre. Pas encore bien réveillé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Il bâilla tout en se dirigeant, le pas mal assuré, vers le couloir principal de l'aile. Soudain, il s'arrêta : il entendait des bruits de pas, ce qui était assez rare à cette heure de la mâtinée. Il vit passer son père, un air renfrogné sur le visage, ce qui était, en soit, plus qu'habituel. Par contre, ce qui suivait l'était beaucoup moins : deux adolescents le suivaient, le visage fermé. Lucius en tombait des nues, le blason qu'ils avaient sur l'épaule ne laissait aucun doute : c'étaient des élèves de Poudlard, des Griffondors qui plus est !

Si le premier garçon était facilement identifiable comme le cousin de Narcissa, Sirius Black, le second l'était beaucoup moins. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. S'il était de la même année que Sirius, il devait être en première année à ce moment-là, ce qui rendait la tâche difficile. Il le détailla : mince, taille moyenne, peau pâle et cheveux châtain clair. Mais ce qui l'interpellait le plus était son regard vif et intelligent, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part… Remus Lupin ! Le nom s'imposa à son esprit, comme une révélation. La ressemblance avec le petit garçon qu'il avait vu dans le Poudlard Express était plus qu'évidente. Il faisait partie de la joyeuse bande de Potter avec Sirius et un autre dont le nom lui échappait. En tant que préfet, à cette époque, il avait dû les coller un nombre incalculable de fois pour avoir tendu des pièges devant le dortoir des Serpentards… Il soupira : cette belle époque était bel et bien révolue depuis que son père l'avait obligé à prêter allégeance au Lord Voldemort. Une question subsistait dans son esprit : Pourquoi son père avait-il ramené les deux adolescents au manoir ?

Narcissa sortit à son tour de la chambre en attachant ses cheveux. Elle vit son mari, debout au milieu du couloir, qui fixait le vide devant lui, l'air concentré :

« Tu ne devais pas partir devant ? demanda-t-elle, le faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, planté là ?

\- Oh, rien, je réfléchissais… répondit-il.

\- C'est rare que quelque chose te perturbe à ce point, tu es sûr que ça va ? questionna-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Mais non, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Viens, allons-y avant d'être en retard. »

Sur ces mots, il proposa son bras à sa femme. Il réglerait cette affaire plus tard, il n'y avait pas lieu d'inquiéter Narcissa. Il connaîtrait, de toute manière, le fin mot de l'histoire. Et il comptait bien y mettre son grain de sel, juste pour voir son père rager. Il sourit à cette pensée avant de transplaner vers sa destination.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Remus était sur le point de s'écrouler de rire : ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir Lucius Malfoy, préfet en chef parfait toujours tiré à quatre épingles, la tête dans le chaudron et ses cheveux d'habitude impeccablement coiffés se livrant bataille avec une ardeur peu commune. Il s'approcha de Sirius, qui était toujours tendu comme un string, et se pencha à son oreille :

« Tu savais que Lucius ressemblait à un hérisson au saut du lit ? »

Cette remarque, totalement décalée, déclencha un fou rire incontrôlable chez Sirius. Devant eux, Abraxas commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter : qu'y avait-il de si drôle à rencontrer le Lord ? Ces gosses étaient vraiment atteints…

Sirius n'en pouvait plus, ce surplus de tension avait grillé tous ses circuits et, maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire. Remus le surprenait de plus en plus : il était totalement hermétique à la situation. Le choc passé, il s'était totalement adapté et affichait même une expression nonchalante, traînant à l'arrière pour mater le mobilier. Il pensait bien le connaître jusqu'à maintenant, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait surestimé sa capacité à cerner les gens. Remus était plus imprévisible qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il était perspicace et attentif et le faisait souvent passer avant lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son ami affichait d'ailleurs un sourire satisfait devant son air plus décontracté.

Soudain, Abraxas stoppa net, obligeant les deux jeunes à piler pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une grande double-porte en bois, gravée de grands serpents qui faisaient tout le contour. Le grand blond se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés :

« Vous avez intérêt à bien vous tenir, ou je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper personnellement de votre cas… » menaça-t-il, pressant sa baguette désormais sortie contre le cou de Sirius.

Les deux en restèrent sans voix, se regardant avec incompréhension avant de se souvenir du but de leur petite sortie…

Abraxas poussa la lourde porte et les poussa à l'intérieur.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je ne compte pas vous séquestrer dans ma cave pour éplucher mes légumes jusqu'à la mort ^^


	5. Voldy est dans la place

Helloooo !

Vous allez bien ? Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les 3 pelés 4 tondus qui suivent ma fic, je vous aime ^^. Je voulais aussi m'excuser du délais de publication et vous dire que j'ai jamais autant galéré à écrire un chapitre... Du coup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que ça ne se verra pas trop... Voilà, c'est tout alors : Bonne année (en retard) et bonne lecture !

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à cette chère J.K. Rowling à qui je voue un culte sataniste qui requière un pied de nourrisson fraîchement coupé...

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 5**

Manoir Malfoy, 11 janvier 1976

 _Abraxas ouvrit la lourde porte et les poussa à l'intérieur._

Les deux amis se regardaient avec une angoisse non dissimulée. Ils étaient dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, et c'était peu dire... Ils venaient d'entrer dans un sas étroit, mal éclairé. Ils entendirent la porte claquer derrière eux, se refermant sur l'espoir d'une hypothétique fuite. Un silence tendu régna jusqu'à ce qu'un cri vienne le briser :

« Bande de Veracrasses attardés ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! Vous ne méritez même pas d'encombrer mes rangs comme les parasites que vous êtes ! »

Sur ces mots montèrent des supplications désespérées et emplies de craintes. Sortant de leur léthargie, les deux adolescents s'interrogèrent du regard, se demandant s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux s'en aller tout de suite. Malheureusement, leur gardien leur faisait obstacle dans tout ce qu'ils entreprendraient. Une boule se formait dans leurs gorges alors que des sueurs froides leur coulaient dans le dos. Ils s'avancèrent d'un commun accord, s'arrêtant au bout du corridor, devant une porte entre-baillée d'où s'échappait un faible rayon de lumière. Ils hésitaient, regardant avec curiosité dans l'interstice la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Lord Voldemort fulminait, jamais il n'avait autant pris la mesure de l'incompétence de ses Mangemorts. Son poing, contracté à tel point que les articulations avaient blanchi, s'était abattu sur la surface impeccable de son bureau. Il serrait les dents tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler sa fureur. Lui qui brillait par son intelligence se voyait affublé d'une armée dont l'utilisation du cerveau ne faisait pas partie du CV : il y avait de quoi devenir fou ! Heureusement que quelques uns savaient se rendre utile sinon, il passerait ses journées enfermé à remplir cette foutue paperasse dont la plupart de ses sous-fifres était bien incapable de s'occuper. Encore, s'ils étaient efficaces sur le terrain, il pourrait excuser cette absence cuisante de neurones mais là... Ils avaient réussi à rater une mission dont même un enfant aurait pu s'occuper. Mais voilà, il était entouré de personnes toutes plus fières et idiotes les unes que les autres et cette constante compétition menait à l'échec les missions les plus simples. Ils se provoquaient immanquablement et se battaient comme des gosses. Donc voilà : non seulement il était débordé par tous ces papiers qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau mais en plus, il devait gérer et réparer les erreurs d'une bande de gosses irresponsables. C'en était trop, la goutte qui fait déborder le chaudron. Ils allaient trinquer pour ce qu'ils avaient osé faire et pour tous les autres. Il avait beau être d'une puissance considérable, il lui restait quand même un fond d'humanité – bien caché, certes – et celui-ci se manifestait : trop de pression fait exploser la bouteille et il avait besoin d'évacuer. Il se leva de son fauteuil, baguette à la main, un rictus mauvais se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Les quatre Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face blêmirent, intensifiant leurs supplications face au visible élan de sadisme de leur maître. Oh oui, ils avaient bien raison de s'en faire, et même plus que ça... S'en suivit alors un cortège de _Doloris_ et de hurlements de douleur qui résonnèrent dans la pièce, écorchant les oreilles des deux adolescents dont les yeux reflétaient avec horreur le petit moment de décontraction du mage noir. Ah, vraiment, il aurait dû faire ça plus tôt... Il se rassit nonchalamment, affectant un sourire satisfait devant la crainte et la soumission qu'il provoquait chez ses Mangemorts. Il posa sa baguette bien en évidence sur son bureau, intimant à ses serviteurs de continuer leur rapport, non sans les gratifier d'un regard plein de menaces tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux infortunés spectateurs déglutirent difficilement :

« On peut peut-être repasser plus tard ? proposa Remus.

\- Ou même pas du tout ? » renchérit Sirius en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

Tandis qu'ils allaient tenter un demi-tour, Abraxas les retint d'une poigne de fer sur leurs épaules. Il se pencha vers eux :

« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas vite d'entrer, je risque de m'énerver. Et croyez-moi, si vous m'énervez, vous ne serez sûrement plus là pour en témoigner... »susurra-t-il à leurs oreilles avec une pointe d'amusement face à leurs visages décomposés.

Ils avaient vraiment touché le jackpot... Les voilà obligés de choisir entre un psychopathe qui s'assume et un mage noir mégalomane surpuissant. Non, vraiment, ils ne se sentaient pas du tout oppressés ! Sirius avait totalement bloqué : la présence de son tout nouveau traumatisme si près de lui avait anéanti le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son organisme. Il s'empressa de pousser la porte qui les séparait de leur mort imminente. Il passa en premier, se plaçant devant Remus comme un bouclier face à une éventuelle attaque. Mais il lui bouchait également la vue, empêchant son ami de voir le visage du mage noir qui, non content d'avoir remarqué leur présence, ne leur accordait aucune attention.

Abraxas passa le dernier et referma derrière lui en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible : le maître avait l'air passablement énervé. Il observa les deux jeunes devant lui qui se plaquaient au mur le plus éloigné du Lord, le plus grand placé méthodiquement devant l'autre. Ce dernier essayait de se dégager dans un élan de fierté mal placée, refusant de se faire protéger comme une demoiselle en détresse d'après les bribes de conversation qu'il arrivait à intercepter. L'autre lui répondit que c'était son boulot de veiller sur lui pour lui rendre la pareille et qu'il ne le traitait pas comme une fille, même s'il en avait la carrure, et se prit un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes face à cette remarque – qui avait apparemment touché une corde sensible. Abraxas dût se concentrer pour ne pas rire devant le comportement du duo. Vraiment, garder son sérieux devenait de plus en plus dur, surtout que le Lord commençait à s'agacer de l'agitation des deux jeunes dans son bureau. Si celui-ci avait été professeur à Poudlard, les deux uluberlus auraient déjà écopé des punitions les plus ignobles – comme récurer tous les toilettes de l'école à la brosse à dent, joints du carrelage compris.

Après dix minutes d'attente – et autant de coups que s'était pris Sirius à cause de ses remarques – les rapports se terminèrent et les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mettant un genou à terre. Ils passèrent les uns après les autres à côté des deux adolescents en les gratifiant d'un regard curieux et passèrent la porte du sas sans plus de cérémonie. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Abraxas saisit le bras à ses deux fardeaux et les fit s'agenouiller – avec plus ou moins de facilité – devant son maître. Lorsqu'il eu toute l'attention du Lord qui continuait sa besogne sans se soucier d'eux, il prit la parole :

« Maître, je vous ai amené les deux gêneurs.

\- Bien, au moins, cela a été plutôt rapide, soupira le mage noir. Vous pouvez vous relever. »

Ils se relevèrent, les uns plus rapidement que d'autres : Sirius n'appréciait pas de montrer de la soumission envers une personne pour qui il n'avait que de l'aversion. Il lançait un regard de défi au Lord qui semblait plus s'en amuser qu'autre chose :

« Voyons ce que nous avons là : un loup-garou et un Sang-Pur renié par sa famille. Rien que du beau monde... Je ne pensais pas me retrouver un jour avec deux gosses turbulents sur les bras. »

Le ton était moqueur et provoquant, juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire sortir Sirius de ses gonds. Remus voyait les mots frapper Sirius là où ça fait mal. Il pinça discrètement le dos de son ami pour lui rappeler à quel point la situation était dangereuse. Il se tourna vers lui et, dans un regard, le rassura : il n'était pas assez stupide pour craquer maintenant et, surtout, resta agrippé à la robe de son ami, il avait besoin de soutien pour ne pas céder à la panique : Voldemort avait une aura magique des plus agressives et les sens de loup-garou du garçon s'affolaient. D'ailleurs, celui-ci les transperçait de son regard rouge, guettant les signes d'une faille, analysant le moindre de leurs mouvements. Il reprit la parole :

« Vous devez bien vous douter que si je ne l'avais pas décidé, vous mangeriez déjà les pissenlits par la racine, dit-il avec un air supérieur. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps : on manque de sorciers compétent et j'ai bien dans l'idée d'épaissir les rangs de mon armée avec des mages dont le cerveau ne ressemble pas à une passoire... Vous devez bien vous douter également qu'une réponse négative ne vous apportera rien de bon. Avez-vous des objections ? » finit-il avec un léger sourire, la tête appuyée dans sa main.

Les adolescents restaient là comme deux ronds de flan : ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, en fait, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça... Le temps que la question fasse son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, contournant la surprise, Sirius s'était déjà fait devancer par Remus qui, le visage impassible et la voix blanche, répondait à leur interlocuteur :

« J'ai envie de dire que j'en ai, mais je pense que ce n'est pas la réponse que vous attendez... Vous avez détruit ma vie avant même qu'elle ne commence et la menace n'y fera rien, je ne deviendrai pas un Mangemort, termina Remus.

\- Beaucoup de courage, typique des Gryffondors, ou devrais-je appeler cela de la stupidité ? Je pensais bien que vous auriez besoin de temps pour prendre une décision _lucide_. Aussi, je vous laisse cinq jours. Si, au bout de l'échéance, votre réponse ne me satisfait pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous mettre sous _Imperium_ , ou de vous tuer. »

Un éclair dangereux passa dans les yeux du mage noir. Sirius, qui n'avait pas pu en placer une, restait tétanisé par ce regard, il se sentait comme une souris face à un énorme boa. En parlant de serpent, un gigantesque reptile passa entre ses jambes, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire lâcher un cri des plus virils. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir le Lord étouffer un rire. Ce dernier accueillit le serpent qui vint nicher sa tête dans le cou de son maître, ronronnant presque de bonheur. Remus non plus n'avait pas l'air très rassuré, il se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu manger ce truc pour avoir poussé à ce point. La réponse s'imposa à son esprit et il blanchit d'un coup, totalement révulsé par l'idée.

Sentant que l'entretien touchait à sa fin, Abraxas refit saluer les deux jeunes qui lui résistaient obstinément : il dut user de pressions contre la nuque fragile des enfants. Le Lord les congédia d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main, occupé par la discussion qu'il tenait avec son serpent.

Le petit groupe se releva et repartit dans le silence le plus total. Une fois sortis, Sirius n'en croyait pas sa chance : lui qui arrivait toujours à énerver tout le monde était ressorti en un seul morceau de l'antre du serpent ! Faîtes péter le champagne ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Il entendit pouffer à côté de lui. En se tournant, il vit Remus qui peinait à se retenir de rire :

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

\- Depuis qu'on est sortis... Animagus... Oh, et puis merde : tu t'es partiellement transformé et ta queue remue comme celle d'un chien tout content de sortir ! »

Sur ces mots, Remus éclata de rire tandis que Sirius, rouge comme une tomate tentait de faire disparaître l'objet du crime, sans succès. Il abandonna finalement, un sourire aux lèvres : au moins, Remus ne faisait plus cette tête effrayante qu'il avait eu face à Voldemort. Sirius s'arrêta un instant, quelque chose le troublait :

« Tu as remarqué que Voldemort n'avait pas de nez ?Nan mais sérieusement, c'est perturbant, tu trouves pas ? » demanda Sirius avec un sérieux dont il doutait pouvoir faire preuve.

Remus, qui s'attendait à une remarque absolument sérieuse, s'étouffa de rire tout en répliquant qu'il avait dû être traumatisé par le jeu de ''j'ai volé ton nez''. Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les deux, se tenant les côtes tout en se soutenant l'un-l'autre pour éviter de se casser la figure.

De son côté, Abraxas prenait de la distance avec les deux cas sociaux qu'il traînait. Il se promit que la prochaine fois que son maître lui demandera de faire du baby-sitting, il lui donnerai sa démission : ces deux gosses allaient finir par le rendre fou.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez : je ne suis pas folle au point d'enfermer mes chers lecteurs dans la chambre froide avec les cadavres de mes précédentes victimes (bah quoi ? Faut bien éviter que ça pourrisse ^^).


	6. L'infirmerie

**Helloooo ! Comment vous allez ?**

 **Comme prévu, je suis à l'heure ! Et en pleine forme ! (à part qu'Alan Rickman est mort... RIP professeur Rogue, on t'aime...) Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ébaucher ce chapitre de toute la semaine, du coup, c'est vraiment de l'écriture d'une traite (sans les fautes, évidemment, je vérifie ^^). J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce que, bon, faut bien que je vous l'avoue, j'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir... Alors je prie pour que vous preniez plaisir à le lire. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! 8D**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à cette chère J.K. Rowling qui ferait sûrement un infarctus en voyant le torchon que je fais de son œuvre...

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

 _Ms._ _Black_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ C'est gentil d'avoir développé ta critique pour pointer ce que je pourrai améliorer. Pour la légèreté des personnages par rapport à la situation, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, elle n'est qu'apparente et, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer ^^. Et puis sérieux, je sais pas si t'as l'image (comme moi) de Voldy, les lunettes sur le nez, en train de faire les comptes de Mangemort Corp. avec application ? XD. Bon voilà, j'arrête de digresser ^^. Bonne lecture ;)

 **Chapitre 6**

Manoir Malfoy, 12 janvier 1976

Sirius fixait le mur devant lui. Il était réveillé depuis bien une demi-heure mais n'osait pas trop bouger : appuyé contre lui, Remus terminait paisiblement sa nuit. Sa respiration régulière rythmait doucement l'attente de Sirius. Il se rendait compte d'à quel point cette mésaventure les avait rapprochés, il avait découvert à son ami un fort caractère qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas tandis que lui s'était finalement révélé plus dépendant de cette présence rassurante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Remus n'était pas envahissant comme James ou toujours en retrait comme Peter, il se sentait bien avec lui. Il en venait à regretter tout ce temps où il n'avait pas pris la peine de mieux le connaître, il s'était contenté de prendre les choses comme elles venaient, sans vraiment chercher à en savoir plus. Il aurait presque envie de remonter le temps pour réparer son erreur. Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, s'appuyant précautionneusement contre celle de son compagnon qui, lui-même, prenait appui contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, profitant de la sérénité ambiante, bien au chaud sous la couverture élimée. Sa tête ne guérissait pas, malgré tous les efforts de Remus. Elle continuait de saigner au moindre choc et il ne pouvait se permettre aucun mouvement brusque. En bref, s'il fallait s'évader par la force, il serait un poids et plus que jamais, il en avait conscience.

Un rayon de soleil filtra par le soupirail, indiquant qu'il devait bien être huit heure. La lumière éclaira le visage endormi de Remus qui grogna devant l'agression, amenant sa main devant ses yeux. Trop de lumière... Son dos était raide, dormir assis n'avait décidément que des désavantages... Il sentit l'épaule, sur laquelle il reposait sciemment, remuer. Sirius avait remarqué son réveil. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, bien qu'encore engourdi par le sommeil. Il remarqua alors que les cheveux de Sirius lui chatouillait le visage. Il se redressa en souriant, malgré la déception de quitter la chaleur du contact de son compagnon. Celui-ci avait l'air soucieux... Y avait-il un problème ? Lorsqu'il remarqua que Remus tentait de déchiffrer ses pensées, Sirius détourna le regard un instant puis lui fit un sourire rayonnant :

« Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Bonjour... répondit Remus, la voix rauque de sommeil.

\- Ouh là... C'est pas la grande forme, on dirait ! remarqua Sirius devant les cernes qu'affichait son ami.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il, soudain soucieux.

\- C'est bientôt la pleine lune, dit-il à mi-mot. J'ai les hormones en folie et j'arrive pas à me reposer correctement... grogna-t-il.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça m'était sorti de la tête...

\- Pourtant, il y a la place, se moqua le lycanthrope.

\- Ça, c'était bas, s'indigna Sirius.

\- J'ai bien le droit de me venger, répondit-il.

\- Te venger de quoi ?

\- De toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que seules les filles avaient une mauvaise période du mois... »

Remus était devenu rouge comme une tomate tandis que Sirius lui jetait un regard qui semblait dire ''bah quoi ? C'est vrai''. L'adolescent contrarié se jeta sur son ami. Surpris, celui-ci tenta de l'éviter. Trop tard : Remus était déjà sur lui et le bloquait de tout son poids contre le sol :

« Je vais pouvoir dire à tout Poudlard que le puissant Sirius Black n'est en fait qu'une mauviette qui n'assume même pas ce qu'il dit, dit sarcastiquement Remus. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire battre par un mec efféminé ?

\- J'abandonne ! J'abandonne ! » hurlait l'adolescent qui était malgré tout mort de rire.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'origine du bruit :

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger dans votre batifolage mais j'apprécierai que vous m'accordiez un instant votre attention. »

Un sourire immense se dessinait sur le visage d'un Lucius content de son petit effet. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son ''cousin'' dans une position de faiblesse face à moins fort que lui. Quoique... il avait l'air relativement consentant et content de leur petite altercation. Malfoy junior haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à son compagnon qui devenait de plus en plus rouge et s'enlevait de Sirius avec empressement. Voilà qui était intéressant...

Il reprit son sérieux, réprimant un sourire moqueur :

« J'ai à vous parler... _en privé_ , ajouta-t-il en leur lançant les mêmes bracelets que la veille. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est obligatoire pour vous faire sortir du sous-sol. Dépêchez-vous, j'aimerai éviter de perdre du temps. »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent d'un bond et passèrent les bracelets avant que Lucius vienne les ajuster. Ils remontèrent ensuite l'escalier humide – et casse-gueule, soit dit en passant – qui menait au rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Lucius inspira un grand coup, profitant de l'air frais qui lui avait tant manqué dans l'atmosphère viciée des cachots. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait :

« C'est vous qui sentez comme ça ? demanda-t-il en retroussant le nez, dégoûté.

\- Malheureusement, la salle de bain n'est pas comprise dans la formule ''Cachots humides'' de votre manoir, répondit Remus du tac au tac.

\- Je vois... Je pense qu'un petit passage par la douche s'impose, je ne supporterai pas longtemps la présence d'une odeur me rappelant vaguement celle d'un vestiaire après un match de Quidditch, déclara Lucius en les toisant d'un œil qui exprimait tout son malaise olfactif. Mais avant, il faut soigner la tête de Black, bien que, de toute manière, elle ne lui sert pas à grand chose. »

La pique arracha une exclamation d'indignation à l'adolescent et une plainte qui ressemblait vaguement à « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui... ». Ils marchaient dans les couloirs en silence, mais un silence qui n'était ni gêné, ni nerveux. Une atmosphère détendue régnait dans le petit groupe. Remus était rassuré qu'ils aient au moins un allié dans toute cette merde. Il affichait un sourire qui, bien que discret, n'échappa pas à Sirius. Lui aussi s'était senti rassuré en découvrant le soutien que la présence de l'ancien préfet promettait. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une double-porte sur laquelle était accroché une plaque métallique qui indiquait l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent, Lucius en tête, dans la pièce spacieuse et lumineuse.

L'endroit était, à peu de choses près, identique à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, si ce n'était que les patients sur les lits n'avaient pas l'air d'être des élèves. Les rares alités n'y étaient pas pour du beurre, ils étaient pour la plupart inconscients et couverts de bandages imbibés de sang. Une jeune femme au visage sévère s'approcha d'eux et, sans un mot, saisit Sirius au poignet et le jeta presque sur un lit, malgré ses protestations. Elle le fit s'asseoir et tripota sa blessure sans douceur, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Ses manches courtes dévoilaient la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son poignet tandis qu'elle lançait des sorts de diagnostique. Sirius, bousculé dans tous les sens par cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne faisait rien pour le mettre en confiance, commençait à paniquer. Remus tenta de s'approcher mais se fit sèchement repousser par le regard noir que lui lança la Medicomage. Il donna un coup de coude discret à Lucius en l'implorant du regard d'intervenir. Celui-ci sourit et décida qu'il était d'humeur très généreuse :

« Allons Maria, cesse de bousculer ce pauvre gosse, il est au bord de la panique... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda son patient qui, en effet, avait affreusement blanchi et tentait de s'éloigner :

« Ah oui... concéda-t-elle avec calme. C'est que je n'ai plus l'habitude de soigner les pauvres petites créatures sensibles. Mais bon, il faut vite soigner ça ou cela risque de s'aggraver. Arrête de bouger ou je n'arriverai à rien, grogna-t-elle contre Sirius.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda calmement Remus.

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle venait juste de remarquer sa présence puis lui indiqua de s'approcher.

« Si tu pouvais l'empêcher de bouger, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Remus en attrapant la main de son partenaire. Sirius, laisse-toi faire, elle ne va pas te manger... » déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Sirius se détendit immédiatement, rassuré par la présence de son ami qui continuait de lui tenir la main en lui souriant. Quand la jeune femme en eut fini avec le champs de ruine qu'était l'arrière de la tête de l'adolescent, elle se tourna vers le lycanthrope :

« A ton tour maintenant, dit-elle en poussant légèrement Sirius pour se mettre au niveau du jeune.

\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai r... s'étonna-t-il.

\- On ne discute pas ! Enlève ton haut » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Soudain, il comprit pourquoi son ami avait paniqué. Il lui lança un regard hésitant en lui désignant les deux autres. Elle leva les yeux en ciel, grommelant entre ses dents contre la pudicité du jeune homme. Elle chassa d'un regard les deux jeunes qui les fixaient avec insistance. Quand ce fut fait, elle agrippa le sweat de Remus et le remonta jusqu'à l'enlever et fit de même avec son T-shirt :

« Pas la peine de faire ta mijaurée, tu sais, j'en ai vu d'autres... dit-elle en inspectant les multiples contusions sur le torse de l'adolescent.

\- Ce n'est pas par rapport à vous, c'est juste que je préfère éviter d'inquiéter mon ami...

\- C'est en agissant ainsi que tu l'inquiètes le plus : lui cacher des choses, notamment ton état physique est plus inquiétant pour lui que d'estimer l'étendue des dégâts. De plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir trop pris. » finit-elle en soignant les dernières égratignures.

Une fois sa tâche finie, elle appela Lucius pour lui parler en privé. Les deux Gryffondors ne purent que distinguer quelques mots comme ''repos'', ''si jeunes'' et ''faîtes attention''. L'attente de plus en plus longue dispersa l'attention des deux jeunes qui se mirent à observer frénétiquement autour d'eux. Un Mangemorts était assis au chevet d'un autre en lisant un livre qui n'avait pas l'air de le passionner, il regardait sans cesse l'heure en soupirant. Un autre homme, alité, essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser pour attraper le plateau repas posé à côté de lui, pestant contre ses blessures qui l'handicapaient. Dans le lit à sa droite reposait une femme aux traits tirés qui dormait, pâle comme la mort, elle avait presque l'air d'avoir été pétrifiée. Le silence de l'infirmerie commençait à mettre mal à l'aise les adolescents, ils voulaient sortir au plus vite.

Pour la première fois, ils réalisaient que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas des monstres mais bien des êtres humains, faits de chair et de sang. Des êtres qui pouvaient être blessés et mourir. Des personnes qui avaient une famille, des proches, des convictions et des sentiments. Leur malaise prit fin lorsque Lucius ressortit du bureau de la Medicomage en la saluant. Ils ressortirent de l'infirmerie en vitesse. Lucius se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé aux deux gosses pour qu'ils soient si pressés.

Deux ou Trois couloirs plus loin, le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une salle où une plaquette sale indiquait les vestiaires. « Les vestiaires de quoi ? » se demanda Remus alors que Lucius déverrouillait la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement abominable. Il les laissa entrer puis tapota sa baguette contre les bracelets de restriction des deux jeunes :

« Les douches sont au fond, je ne comptes pas entrer avec vous donc j'ai neutralisé temporairement l'effet de ces trucs. Dépêchez-vous, il faut qu'on parle après ça. »

Il referma la porte et s'appuya contre, laissant les Gryffondors découvrir l'endroit.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ (et non, aujourd'hui, je ne vous raconte pas d'anecdotes glauques...)


	7. Les vestiaires du premier étage

**Hellooooo !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Je vois que ce chapitre est très attendu (bande de pervers, vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné... XD) mais comme vous pouvez le voir, le rating ne change pas (pas encore) donc vous pouvez en faire certaines déductions... On m'a aussi fait remarqué (très souvent) que mes personnages n'étaient pas très stressés, mais, en même temps, je trouve ça encombrant de les faire stresser toutes les cinq secondes donc, si c'est vraiment bizarre, je changerai, dites-moi ^^. J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai trouvé une série de drabbles hilarants qui s'appelle ''Dites-le par écrit'' par Lelouchka, je suis morte de rire devant (mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai ressuscité à temps pour vous écrire la suite ^^). Voilà, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à une certaine J.K. Rowling, inconnue au bataillon de son état, comme vous le savez tous ^^. Seul le scénario m'appartient ;)

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :**

 _Ethel :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite ^^

 **Chapitre 7**

Manoir Malfoy, 12 janvier 1976

L'endroit était sombre, une faible lumière filtrait à travers les petites fenêtres de verre épais. La pièce se divisait en deux parties. La première était, de toute évidence, un vestiaire à proprement parler : du carrelage au sol, des bancs, des casiers, une odeur de transpiration incrustée... La seconde était plus surprenante, des douches à l'aspect plutôt moderne s'étalaient sur environ dix mètres, séparées les unes des autres par une petite cloison de bois qui devait arriver à l'épaule des adolescents. Un éclairage artificiel éclairait cette partie, rendant compte de la propreté du lieu, malgré l'aspect lugubre des vestiaires. De grandes serviettes avaient été déposées sur les étagères qui leur faisaient face. Sirius siffla d'admiration devant la taille du lieu. Il enleva en vitesse ses chaussures, le carrelage blanc était chaud sous ses pieds : chauffage magique au sol, ils ne se refusent vraiment rien ici... Alors qu'il commençait à enlever son sweat, Remus l'arrêta :

« Attends cinq secondes. »

Il alla toquer deux coups à la porte d'entrée :

« Malfoy, comment on fait pour les vêtements sales ?

\- Il y a un panier à linge dans le coin à côté des étagères, mettez tout dedans, les elfes vont s'en occuper. Ils seront propres quand vous ressortirez. Maintenant, bougez-vous. » soupira l'homme, adossé à la porte. Il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, jouant avec sa baguette du bout des doigts.

Remus revint aux côtés de son ami qui avait enlevé son haut et s'attaquait à sa ceinture. Il détourna les yeux, soudain gêné, et lui tourna le dos. Sirius releva la tête :

« Pourquoi tu te tournes ? On est entre mecs, tu sais.

\- Être entre mecs ne signifie pas que je dois obligatoirement te mater le cul, répondit un Remus rouge comme une tomate.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Mais si tu veux, je peux me tourner, suffit de demander.

\- Ça m'arrangerait effectivement, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu te fiches de ma tête...

\- Moi ? Jamais ! Tu te fais des idées... déclara-t-il avec un sourire d'autant plus immense sur le visage.

\- Bon, alors tourne-toi et qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Le ton de Remus était sans appel, il tourna le dos à son abruti d'ami et commença, lui aussi, à se déshabiller. Il attrapa une des serviettes, la passant autour de ses hanches pour pouvoir enlever le bas en toute quiétude. Le tissu lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, cachant la totalité de ce qu'il voulait cacher. Il ramassa ses habits au sol et les jeta sans ménagement dans la corbeille. Mais au moment où il se tournait vers les cabines de douche, il se retrouva face à Sirius qui, lui, se fichait pas mal du concept qu'était la pudicité. Si lui cachait tout ce qui pouvait dépasser, son ami se baladait comme qui dirait... oui, c'est cela : nu. Il tenait sa serviette sur son épaule, dévoilant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Remus rougit furieusement, levant la tête pour faire sortir Sirius de son champs de vision. Il devait bien avouer qu'effectivement, son compagnon n'avait aucune raison de se cacher, bien au contraire, mais là n'était pas la question. Sirius ne manqua pas une miette de ce spectacle, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres :

« Le retour de la vierge effarouchée, fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'en as pas vu d'autres... dit-il en se plaçant juste devant Remus qui détournait les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule... Je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes qui vendraient père et mère pour voir le grand Sirius Black à poil, affirma-t-il en prenant bien soin de planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est bien dommage... » dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers les douches avec un mouvement désinvolte de la main, l'air parfaitement à l'aise.

Remus resta figé, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien sous-entendre, tandis que son regard descendait inconsciemment le long du corps nu sous ses yeux. Il entra à son tour dans une cabine, se fustigeant mentalement d'avoir osé mater son ami.

« Pourquoi tu te mets aussi loin ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, c'est pas la peine de saloper toute la salle pour deux personnes. », se moqua Sirius.

Il se trouvait à une cabine séparée par deux autres de celle de son ami. Il se rapprocha à contre-cœur, se plaçant finalement juste à côté. Vérifiant une dernière fois que Sirius regardait bien ailleurs, il enleva prudemment sa serviette. Lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement passer des heures sous le jet de la douche devait bien avouer que, pour une fois, il y serait bien resté une journée entière. La chaleur détendait ses muscles et enlevait la crasse accumulée durant ces deux jours dans la cellule, dévoilant de pâles cicatrices un peu partout sur son corps. Il entendit un sifflement et découvrit, en tournant la tête, Sirius qui matait ouvertement dans sa cabine, appuyé sur la cloison :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Remus, furieux.

\- Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien cacher si jalousement mon cher colocataire...

\- Arrête de me regarder et enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage ! ordonna le colocataire en question en repoussant Sirius dans sa douche.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas partageur... bouda Sirius.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai partager, et encore moins avec toi. Je n'aime pas me montrer et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi : t'es bien fait, musclé, t'as un physique de dragueur. Si tu te mettais un peu en avant, tu pourrais facilement nous concurrencer, James et moi.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : quel est l'intérêt ? Être beau n'a pas de raison d'être si on ne l'est pas pour la personne qui nous plaît.

\- Alors dis-moi quel genre de personne te plaît... » demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux en se replaçant là où on l'avait délogé pour reprendre là où on l'avait interrompu. Remus l'avait regardé en rougissant avant de détourner le regard mais ne l'avait pas de nouveau repoussé. S'il avait su plus tôt qu'il était aussi facile de rentrer dans son espace personnel, il l'aurait fait plus tôt, pensa-t-il en souriant. Son attitude était trop adorable, il rougissait, regardait puis détournait les yeux, essayait de ne pas paraître gêné sans succès. Sirius avait assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'il ne laissait pas son ami indifférent. Il baissa les yeux, regardant sans vergogne ce qui était, un peu plus tôt, pudiquement caché sous le tissu d'une serviette. Il se retenait pour ne pas se lécher les lèvres : il ne pensait pas, avant ça, qu'il pourrait un jour trouver un garçon attirant. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il considérait vraiment Remus comme un homme à part entière ? Il était beaucoup de choses : son ami, un garçon, un loup-garou, mais un _homme_ ? Parmi ses amis, seul James portait ce ''qualificatif'', il le considérait comme son frère, son égal, Peter était totalement hors catégorie, autant physiquement que moralement, bien qu'il soit son ami, mais Remus n'avait pas de ''catégorie'', il n'avait jamais clairement agi _comme un homme_ selon ses propres critères mais n'était pas vraiment efféminé, juste calme et compréhensif, d'un naturel un peu effacé mais toujours là quand on a besoin de lui. Comment considérait-il son ami, finalement ? Sortant de ses pensées, le regard se baladant toujours sur la chute de rein de l'adolescent qui était parfaitement mal à l'aise, il remarqua un détail troublant :

« Depuis quand tu as un tatouage ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir un morceau de motif à l'encre noire, tatoué sur l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant en dessous de ses fesses. Fasciné, il tendit la main, pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Remus se recula, se plaquant contre la paroi opposée :

« Tu comptes me harceler encore longtemps ? »

Sa voix partait dans les aigus à cause de la surprise et de la gêne. Sirius pouvait quasiment voir l'intégralité du dessin, un mélange d'arabesques, de volutes qui s'étalaient de façon homogène sur la peau. Très haut, à l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, un dahlia bleu stylisé se fondait dans le dessin, discret. De loin, il pouvait distinguer des traits à l'aspect discontinu qui se révélaient être des runes et des mots latins, des formules.

« Je ne te pensais pas du genre à avoir des tatouages... Ça a une signification ou c'est purement esthétique ? demanda Sirius, la tête appuyée dans sa main.

\- Évidemment qu'il a une utilité ! Et si j'avais eu le choix, crois-moi, on ne me l'aurait pas fait, et encore moins ici, répondit Remus qui avait cessé de se coller à la cloison et reprenait contenance.

\- Il sert à quoi ?

\- À tempérer mon comportement agressif à l'approche de la pleine lune... avoua-t-il à mi-mot. J'ai eu quelques petits incidents avec des camarades quand j'étais plus jeune : je les ai envoyé à l'hôpital...

\- Et c'est efficace ?

\- S'il ne l'était pas, crois-moi, tu ne serai déjà plus là pour me poser la question...

\- Tu ne prends pas des potions pour ça ?

\- J'y suis allergique, déclara-t-il avec un certain dépit.

\- En tout cas, il est beau. Pourquoi il y a une fleur ?

\- C'est un dahlia, il signifie ''instabilité''. Toutes les formules partent de là, elle incarne ce qu'il faut rectifier, ça renforce l'effet, expliqua-t-il en passant outre le compliment.

\- Et c'est juste pour cacher ça que tu refusais de te baigner avec nous dans le lac ? Et que tu te changes tout le temps dans la salle de bain ? Et que tu te cachais derrière ta serviette y'a pas dix minutes ? s'exclama Sirius qui ne pouvait plus réprimer son fou rire. Non mais sérieux ! On croyait qu'il y avait vraiment un problème...

\- Oh ! Ça va ! C'est juste que ça aurait été étrange que j'ai un tatouage à onze ans. J'ai préféré le cacher et puis après, c'est devenu une habitude, c'est tout. »

Remus se sentait puéril : ce qu'avait dit Sirius était vrai, c'était ridicule de cacher ce tatouage comme un squelette dans le placard. Il avait inquiété ses amis pour une raison totalement idiote, il se renfrogna à cette idée. Mais il avait toujours trouvé ce tatouage très féminin et, surtout, très mal placé, ce qui l'avait plus que gêné. Il n'avait pas envie que ses amis se fassent des idées. Il attrapa la serviette et commença à se sécher. Sirius n'avait pas bougé :

« Dépêche-toi, Malfoy nous attend : si on le fait attendre encore, il va finir par s'enraciner. », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Sirius se détacha à regret de la vision de rêve qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il soupira en se séchant, ne se cachant pas plus qu'avant. Il jeta la serviette mouillée dans la corbeille et prit ses vêtements qui avaient miraculeusement reparut sur l'étagère. Il s'habilla rapidement pour profiter du spectacle : Remus galérait à mettre son caleçon à cause de la serviette qu'il avait machinalement remise sur ses hanches, quand bien même Sirius avait déjà tout vu. Il sourit tout en laissant couler son regard sur la peau de l'adolescent. Non, décidément, ça le démangeait trop :

« Attaque surprise ! » cria Sirius en attrapant Remus dans le dos, se collant le plus possible. Le loup-garou glapit, surpris du geste, soudainement bloqué dans ses mouvements. Le jeune homme était content de son coup, c'était peu subtil mais au moins, il avait ce qu'il voulait : du contact. Avant d'atterrir ici, il était dans une période de célibat qui lui pesait, le rendant comme qui dirait... chaud. Là, il se sentait bien, réconforté, à sa place. À défaut d'avoir de l'attention de la part d'une quelconque petite amie ou de sa famille, il avait toute celle de son camarade qui n'avait pas l'air de vraiment détester ça, une fois la surprise passée. Avoir un corps chaud et doux pressé contre lui le rendait heureux, il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui. Remus était plus petit et moins costaud que lui mais pouvait, s'il le voulait, l'envoyer paître à n'importe quel moment grâce à sa force de lycanthrope. Mais il n'en fit rien, lui aussi il était bien. Il avait rarement des contacts humains plus que le nécessaire et cela lui manquait parfois. Sirius appuya sa tête dans le creux du cou qui lui était offert, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement. Une odeur douce, bien que clairement masculine, lui parvenait et l'apaisait. Remus profitait pleinement de cette sensation de protection et d'attachement qu'il ressentait sans rien laisser paraître. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, profitant de cet instant d'intimité et de calme qu'ils n'avaient plus eu depuis un certain temps. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, synonyme qu'il allait finir par se fossiliser s'ils le faisaient encore attendre. Sirius se décolla pour que Remus puisse s'habiller et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit et découvrit un Lucius passablement énervé :

« La prochaine fois, je vous louerai directement une chambre d'hôtel...dit-il d'un ton mordant.

\- Si tu voulais participer, il fallait le dire, mon cher cousin, répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

\- Je suis partagé entre être surpris par ta première remarque ou être dégoûté par la deuxième, déclara-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. Néanmoins, Sirius, n'oublie pas que, sans moi, vous n'avez aucune chance de sortir d'ici. »

Sur ces mots, il lui montra le revers de sa robe dans lequel étaient installés trois baguettes et un parchemin a priori vierge. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux : il avait récupéré leurs baguettes et la carte du Maraudeur. Remus sortit à ce moment-là et resta bouche-bée un instant avant de glisser un « Merci » timide :

« Au moins, l'un de vous a un minimum de savoir-vivre, ce n'est pas si désespéré. »

Il se retourna, leur intimant de le suivre tandis que les bracelets recommençaient à faire effet. Il les mena jusqu'à l'aile des appartements privés. Il leur ouvrit la porte la plus au fond du couloir, presque cachée dans l'ombre :

« Entrez. »

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Mais si vous n'avez pas envie, ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas rancunière. Par contre, je vous informe que la dernière personne qui n'a pas été gentille avec moi n'a jamais été retrouvée entièrement, il nous manque à ce jour : la tête, les pieds, le bras droit et les intestins ^^


	8. Qui a un plan ?

**Yooo ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Ce chapitre comprend plus de paroles que d'action, je préviens, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^. Sachez que votre cher auteur vous a pondu ce chapitre malgré les multiples courbatures qu'elle a, donc ayez le bon sens de la vénérer, mouahahahaha ! Bon voilà, aujourd'hui, je fais de la pub pour une fic que j'aime beaucoup, traduite de la traduction anglaise de la version originale chinoise par yepmissis, l'excellente ''47 days to change'' où Harry va retourner dans le passé pour tuer Tom Jedusor, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Je vous laisse découvrir ;). Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar (Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling, actuellement gourou d'une secte de fans assoiffés de sang. Seule la trame m'appartient.

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 8**

Manoir Malfoy, 12 janvier 1976

 _Il leur ouvrit la porte la plus au fond du couloir, presque cachée dans l'ombre :_

 _« Entrez. »_

Les deux adolescents hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Lucius passa en dernier et referma la porte. Sirius et Remus étaient littéralement scotchés devant l'aspect du lieu. Ils se trouvaient dans un appartement lumineux et luxueux, d'une propreté impeccable. De grandes fenêtres, dont certaines ornées de vitraux, laissaient passer les rayons paresseux du soleil hivernale. Les meubles de bois sombre ancien étaient tous assortis, tout comme les fauteuils de cuir noir qui formaient un cercle autour d'une petite table de salon où était posée une théière et trois tasses ainsi qu'une assiette de cookies encore chauds. Les deux paires d'yeux émerveillées parcourraient la pièce sans aucune retenue :

« La vue vous plaît, j'espère, dit Lucius avec sarcasme.

\- C'est chez toi ? demanda Remus, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Où t'imaginais-tu donc que je vive ? Ce manoir appartient à ma famille, il est donc normal que j'y vive... répondit-il avec un sourcil levé qui semblait dire ''Bravo Captain Obvious''. Installez-vous, la discussion risque d'être longue... » soupira-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon, Remus se posa en douceur sur un canapé, l'air un peu coincé. À côté de lui, Sirius se laissa tomber comme une loque tout en laissant reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Lucius vint se placer face à eux, tout en grâce et en noblesse. D'un coup de baguette, il remplit les tasses qui vinrent se placer devant eux. Voyant Remus qui bavait presque devant les cookies sur la table, il lui fit signe de se servir, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier :

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes confortablement installés, il est temps de discuter sérieusement. Je ne vais pas tourner trois heures autour du chaudron : Comment comptez-vous sortir d'ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu'ils n'y avaient pas réfléchi ou, du moins, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se concerter. Le Sang-Pur se tourna vers Remus avec un air désespéré, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions mais peut-être que le loup-garou aurait ait meilleur usage de sa tête :

« Désolé, on n'a pensé à rien : tout ce qu'on aurait pu entreprendre aurait été voué à l'échec du simple fait que nous connaissons mal le terrain et les personnes qui y vivent. Mais si tu nous aides, nos chances de sortir d'ici sont beaucoup plus élevées, finit-il en lui faisant un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne vous aiderai qu'à une condition, c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à ce qu'un minimum de personnes soient au courant de notre petite entrevue.

\- J'imagine que la condition ne va pas nous plaire si tu prends la peine de nous laisser le choix, lança Sirius.

\- En effet, cette condition s'appelle le silence : vous ne devrez dire à personne qui se trouve au manoir ni ce que vous y avez vu, tout comme le fait que je vous ai aidés. Acceptez-vous ? Car dans le cas contraire, je me verrai dans l'obligation de rayer de votre mémoire ma présence dans le manoir ainsi que cette entrevue, expliqua-t-il avec calme et une certaine lenteur.

\- Eh bien, pour ma part, il n'y a aucun problème. Sirius ?

\- Pas de problème non plus... Cependant, quelque chose me chiffonne : pourquoi protèges-tu les Mangemorts ? Tu n'en fais partie qu'à cause de ton père, non ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Normalement, je ne prendrai pas la peine de te répondre, Black. Mais il se trouve que je suis d'humeur généreuse : sache que je suis quelqu'un de fidèle et qu'une fois que j'ai prêté allégeance, je ne me rétracte pas. Et avant que tu ne demandes, vous libérer n'est en rien une trahison : il est impensable de garder de potentiels espions aussi prêts de la source. Ce n'est cependant pas la seule raison et celle-ci tient en un nom : Narcissa. Elle est en sécurité tant que je suis du côté du maître, quoiqu'elle en pense. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle finira par découvrir votre présence et qu'elle essaiera de vous faire sortir, dusse-t-elle se mettre en danger elle-même.

\- Avoue aussi que tu tiens à nous, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, Black, si je ne peux faire sortir que l'un de vous, je sauverai le plus utile. »

Remus soupira, ce combat de coq allait-il durer encore longtemps ? Il pinça sans ménagement la main de Sirius qui devenait décidément trop baladeuse à son goût. Il écopa d'un petit gémissement plaintif et d'un regard suppliant. Ah non ! Ça, c'était hors de question, il le laissait déjà se poser contre lui en public, il n'allait pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi non plus. Lucius ne ratait rien de leur petit échange, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ne pensait pas que l'adolescent chétif était celui qui menait son partenaire par le bout du nez. D'ailleurs, celui-ci planta son regard dans les yeux du Sang-Pur :

« Sans vouloir vous interrompre dans votre petit échange chargé de testostérone, il serait plus utile de trouver un plan dans le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, affirma Lucius en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Il faut d'abord trouver un moyen de sortir du sous-sol sans éveiller les soupçons, puis il faudra atteindre l'extérieur sans nous faire prendre, arriver jusqu'à Poudlard sans se faire rattraper et finalement y entrer sans déclencher l'alarme de la barrière. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de génie pour réussir ce coup de maître sans qu'on y laisse notre peau ? Oh, et n'oubliez pas que l'on a que cinq jours pour y parvenir. »

Sa dernière phrase jeta un froid, plongeant dans leurs pensées les deux autres. Chacun réfléchit de son côté avant que Lucius prenne la parole :

« Vous faire sortir du sous-sol ne sera pas très compliqué. Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai un passe-droit pour le faire, il suffira juste que j'use d'un _Oubliettes_ sur le gardien et le tour est joué. Pour ce qui est de ne pas vous faire prendre, je peux vous fournir ce qu'il faut pour effacer votre présence. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner hors du manoir, ce serait trop suspect, alors votre retour se fera seuls. Je vous donnerai une carte ensorcelée. Je suppose qu'à partir de là, vous serez assez débrouillards pour vous en sortir.

\- Quand on t'entend parler, on a l'impression que c'est simple de s'évader. Je peux savoir où est le piège ? Demanda Sirius qui flairait l'embrouille à trente kilomètres.

\- Effectivement, il y a bien une complication : la meute de Greyback arrive demain et ne repart que le lendemain de la pleine lune, ce qui fait que votre sortie ne pourra être négociée...

\- Que dans cinq jours tout pile, et le soir, si on veut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté... compléta Remus, un air soucieux sur le visage. Que vient faire la meute de... cette chose ? demanda-t-il, un éclat de haine dans les yeux.

\- Le Lord refuse qu'ils attirent l'attention encore plus en perpétrant des tueries inutiles. Cela les contrarie beaucoup et ils sont généralement d'une humeur de chien quand ils arrivent.

\- Eh bien, je ne savais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si attentionné envers le petit peuple, railla Sirius.

\- Tu serais encore plus étonné si tu le connaissais mieux. Même s'il est loin d'être un enfant de chœur, il essaie d'éviter au maximum les morts inutiles si cela ne fait pas partie du plan. S'il ne restreignait pas Greyback, la moitié de la population britannique serait lycanthrope et l'autre serait... morte, asséna Lucius en plantant son regard dans celui de son presque-cousin.

\- Il y a donc juste à espérer qu'ils seront tous repartis une fois le soir venu... Le dernier problème me concerne. Je ne pensais pas avoir à vous le dire mais les pleines lunes sont épuisantes physiquement parlant et je ne serai pas en très grande forme... » avoua Remus, un peu honteux.

Il baissa les yeux, comme un enfant qui se fait gronder. Sirius passait sa main dans son dos pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Lucius soupira :

« Je pourrai te fournir des potions énergisantes mais je ne te garantis pas le nombre. Il faudra t'en contenter. »

Remus leva vers lui des yeux plein de reconnaissance. Se rappelant soudain de l'existence de leurs possessions dans les poches de Lucius, il se décida à prendre la parole :

« Quand penses-tu nous rendre nos baguettes et la... le parchemin ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

\- Quand je vous sortirai des cachots. D'ailleurs, quelque chose m'intrigue : quand j'ai essayé de révéler le parchemin, il m'a ''poliment'' demandé de ne pas mettre mon nez de préfet dans les affaires des Maraudeurs, dit-il en levant un sourcil dans une mimique Malfoyenne.

\- Eh bien, c'est... Comment dire... s'emmêla Remus tout en rougissant devant l'accusation à peine dissimulée.

\- Il s'agit d'une carte ensorcelée que nous avons fait nous-même, elle est protégée par un sortilège qui insulte toute personne essayant de forcer l'accès sans avoir la bonne formule, intervint Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop blessé votre ego, _mon cher cousin_...

\- Rien ne peut plus blesser mon orgueil que le fait d'être votre _cousin_ , Black. Maintenant que je sais de quoi il s'agit, je pourrai vous la rendre en toute quiétude, ajouta-t-il en servant un sourire de convenance à Remus. Il est temps de vous ramener tout les deux.

\- Génial... soupirèrent les deux adolescents.

\- Je vais essayer de réunir tout ce qu'il faut pour faciliter votre évasion, mais avant... Levez-vous. »

Ils se levèrent et regardèrent le jeune homme sortir la baguette de Remus pour la lui tendre. Il attrapa le poignet de Sirius :

« J'ai besoin de m'assurer que rien ne filtrera à l'extérieur alors, même si je n'aime pas cette méthode, il va falloir faire un serment inviolable. Vous avez bien dû voir la théorie en cours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas que ça nous servirait un jour... répondit Remus.

\- Je ferai le serment avec chacun de vous. Lupin, tu seras l'Enchaîneur. »

Remus posa sa baguette sur les deux avant-bras entrelacés :

« Sirius Black, jures-tu de ne révéler aucune information confidentielle que tu aurais appris dans le Manoir Malfoy ?

\- Je le jure. » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Un lien rouge sortit de la baguette et vint se placer sur le bras des deux partis.

« Jures-tu de ne dire à personne d'extérieur à cette affaire qui t'a aidé à t'évader et par quel moyen ?

\- Je le jure. »

Un second filin incandescent vint croiser le premier. Lucius relâcha sa poigne, reprit la baguette de Remus et tendit la sienne à Sirius qui répéta machinalement, mot pour mot, le serment. Une fois le loup-garou libre de ses mouvements, son ami rendit sa baguette et l'attrapa là où le Sang-Pur l'avait tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, se collant contre lui. Remus soupira mais le laissa faire : tant qu'il ne le tripotait pas, il pouvait bien se coller. Il se mit cependant à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il vit que Malfoy les regardait avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Il tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte à la limite du possessif mais n'écopa que d'un grognement :

« Sirius, lâche-moi tout de suite, ordonna-t-il avec calme. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire des démonstrations d'affection... ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Non, pas envie... » eut-il juste le temps de répondre avant de se prendre un coup de coude bien placé dans le plexus.

Remus se dégagea avec un air boudeur, embarrassé par le comportement de son ami qui n'avait définitivement aucune retenue. Celui-ci, encore plié par la douleur lui lança un regard de reproche qui trahissait même un peu de... tristesse ? Remus ne comprenait pas, ce n'est pas comme si il venait de le rejeter totalement, non ? Il se rapprocha de Sirius et prit ses mains pour le relever et vérifier qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal. Celui-ci en profita pour garder la main du plus petit en otage en lui murmurant un « Pour te faire pardonner » à l'oreille. L'éclat de tristesse avait disparu de ses yeux et il pouvait presque entendre l'animagus ronronner.

Lucius ouvrit la porte pour les laisser sortir et les ramena aux cachots, bien qu'avec un certain regret en voyant, pour la seconde fois de la journée, le piteux état du sous-sol. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la cellule en soupirant tandis que leur chaperon reprenait les bracelets de restriction. Ils ressentaient à nouveau la froideur des lieux ainsi que l'odeur d'humidité incrustée. Remus attrapa la couverture et les couvrit tout deux avec, tentant tant bien que mal de réchauffer Sirius qui grelottait pour de bon, cette fois. Lui avait moins de problèmes de ce genre, grâce à sa nature lupine, il subissait moins les conséquences du chaud et du froid mais aussi de la douleur et de l'effort. Il était bien plus résistant que son ami qui se blottissait désormais contre l'adolescent assis en tailleur, roulé en boule, la tête sur ses cuisses. Remus en aurait presque souri... Lorsqu'il sentit une main passer sous son haut, il sursauta : _Mais c'est qu'il en profite ce con !_ pensa-t-il. Sirius leva vers lui des yeux malicieux :

« J'ai froid. » se justifia-t-il avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Les mains baladeuses de Sirius le faisaient frissonner, lui envoyant des décharges qui lui rougissaient le visage. Il ne protesta pas, considérant qu'il n'avait pas encore dépassé la limite. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le bout des doigts de son ami descendre le long de sa colonne pour effleurer la peau juste au-dessus de son boxer, il se redressa brusquement et lança un regard d'avertissement à l'impudent qui profitait de la situation, étalé sur le dos, en travers de ses cuisses. Seul un regard amusé – et un peu excité – lui répondit. Il sentit une seconde main se poser sur son ventre. Il sentit son visage rougir :

« Sirius, enlève tes mains de là... supplia-t-il presque.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien comme ça, j'ai moins froid, répondit le concerné en souriant.

\- On est pas seuls, je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression de m'afficher... »

Sirius soupira mais laissa ses mains là où elles étaient. Il était bien, là, maintenant. Ils étaient cachés en grande partie par la couverture et il ne faisait rien de mal : pourquoi devrait-il arrêter ? Il cessa quand même de descendre ses mains vers les zones qu'il savait sensibles. Au moins, maintenant, il savait que Remus était réceptif à son contact, qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand ils seraient juste tout les deux ? Il sourit à cette pensée en croisant le regard excité qui lui faisait face. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette position pour toujours, il se sentait à sa place, en sécurité et surtout aimé. Remus lui plaisait de plus en plus, il voulait le garder pour lui, que personne d'autre ne le touche. Il serra son ami contre lui dans un élan de possessivité. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au repas du soir, presque sans bouger. Remus ne s'en plaignait pas, lui aussi ressentait ce sentiment de plénitude, même si le tripotage incessant de Sirius le mettait un peu mal à l'aise avec autant de personnes autour d'eux. Ils s'endormirent après le repas, sans échanger un mot, profitant de ce moment de détente si nécessaire à leur vie en ce moment.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire et vous aurez une récompense : ce n'est pas à tout le monde que je montre ma magnifique collection de cadavres embaumés ^^.


	9. Deux pour le prix d'un

**Helloooo !**

 **Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ^^''. Je suis en vacances et donc actuellement en train de faire le mollusque devant mon ordinateur, mon cerveau reposant soigneusement sur ma table de chevet... Dieu que j'ai galéré, vous n'imaginez même pas T_T... Je m'excuse platement pour sa longueur. Du coup, je vous en sortirai un dans la semaine pour me faire pardonner ^^ . Bonne lecture !**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar (Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling, actuellement gourou d'une secte de fans assoiffés de sang. Seule la trame m'appartient.

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 9**

Manoir Malfoy, 13 janvier 1976

''Oh bordel... Je veux rester là pour toujours...'' fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Sirius en se réveillant. Il était allongé contre Remus qui le tenait dans ses bras, une jambe retenant les siennes. Il plongea son nez dans les vêtements de son ami, cherchant l'odeur agréable et apaisante. Il était bien au chaud, contrairement aux locataires des autres cellules. Il en venait à penser que ses réveils étaient encore mieux qu'à Poudlard. Entendant l'elfe du petit déjeuner arriver, il s'empressa de réveiller Remus : il n'appréciait pas de se faire lever au son des casseroles. L'endormi grogna et resserra sa prise autour de son compagnon. Il ouvrit les yeux – ou, en tout cas, essaya – et fut aveuglé par la lumière agressive du jour. Le bruit des coups contre le métal acheva d'interrompre sa nuit. Un grognement clairement mécontent s'éleva dans la cellule. Relevant la tête, Sirius put voir des canines proéminentes apparaître et des yeux jaunes briller : « Remus ? »

Il était inquiet, ce comportement n'était pas normal... Il sentit le regard du loup-garou sur lui et déglutit difficilement. Mais loin d'être agressif, son ami se pelotonna dans son giron, cherchant à se rendormir. À deux jours de la pleine Lune, l'appel se faisait déjà sentir. Sirius remarqua finalement que tous leurs voisins s'étaient plaqués aux grilles opposées à leur position, fixant avec crainte l'adolescent endormi, tout comme l'elfe qui, lui, avait l'air sur le point de faire une syncope. Il servit tout de même les portions dans le silence le plus total, le teint livide. Dès qu'il eut fini, il courut presque dans l'escalier pour s'échapper de cet endroit qui puait la lycanthropie...

Quand Remus rouvrit les yeux, une heure plus tard, tout était redevenu comme avant. Ils mangèrent les portions désormais froides de l'horrible mixture. Finalement, ils s'adossèrent au mur de pierre, l'un à côté de l'autre, sous la couverture :

« Ça doit être le jour le plus calme qu'on ait eu depuis notre arrivée, murmura Sirius. On s'ennuierait presque...

\- Dis pas ça, ça porte malheur...

\- Me demande pas de toucher du bois ou je vais penser que tu es superstitieux.

\- Si je l'étais, je ne fréquenterai pas en permanence un sinistros...

\- Bien vu. »

Le silence se fit tandis qu'ils s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre et fermaient les yeux, profitant tout simplement du calme avant que celui-ci ne devienne ennui.

Soudain, tous les sens de Remus s'éveillèrent, en alerte. Un sentiment de peur lui tordit les entrailles, le faisant se recroqueviller en gémissant. Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient du rez-de-chaussée :

« Mais je ne peux pas...

\- Laisse-moi passer j'te dis !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Tu veux prendre leur place ?!

\- Non, je...

\- Alors la ferme et laisse-moi passer avant que je t'étripe ! »

Un bruit mat de coup résonna dans l'escalier avant de laisser place à des pas claquant contre la pierre humide. Sirius sentit son ami se cacher littéralement sous la couverture et se coller contre lui, cherchant une sensation de sécurité. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un grand homme massif se tenait à l'entrée du sous-sol, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres. Une nauséabonde odeur de sang vint agresser l'odorat de Sirius qui leva la couverture pour couvrir son nez. Si les prisonniers avaient eu peur de Remus, là, ils étaient terrifiés et tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Pour sa part, Sirius trouvait que la seule chose terrifiante chez cet individu était sa capacité à sentir aussi mauvais... Sur ses genoux, Remus avait l'air de s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. L'homme souriant découvrait des dents tranchantes et ses cheveux gris en bataille ne cachaient pas le bout de ses oreilles pointues. Sirius fut pris d'un doute. Il renifla plus attentivement l'air vicié du sous-sol. Et là, l'évidence le frappa : « Loup-garou... » murmura-t-il.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus :

« Tiens, tiens... Il y a de la nouveauté dans ces cachots puants... »

Il s'approche de la grille, posant une main griffue sur les barreaux, et plonge son regard dans celui de Sirius. L'adolescent sent la tension monter. Il a juste envie de rejoindre Remus et se cacher avec lui sous la couverture pour échapper à ce regard sadique. Il sent ses dents commencer à claquer, il se plaque encore plus contre le mur. Le chien en lui gémit et est terriblement proche de se faire dessus.

Il sent Remus réagir à son angoisse, se collant encore plus à lui. Il sort doucement la tête de sous sa protection et lève son regard vers l'autre Lycanthrope. D'un coup, son visage perd toute couleur, il lâche un couinement de peur, faisant écho à l'ambiance du sous-sol : Fenrir Greyback était là. L'expression du grand homme sembla s'illuminer comme celle d'un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël :

« Que de surprises aujourd'hui... Si ce n'est pas le petit Remus. Je te manquais ? »

Il ouvre la grille et se glisse dans l'espace restreint. Voyant la main crasseuse s'approcher de son compagnon, Sirius réagit au quart de tour. Un énorme chien noir grondant menace maintenant de ses crocs le loup-garou et lui saute dessus, le faisant tomber à terre. Passée la surprise, celui-ci renverse les positions, une main refermant la gueule du sinistros, l'autre sur l'échine. Soumettant le gros canidé avec une facilité déconcertante, il se mit à rire, un rire qui s'apparentait plus à un grognement qu'à un véritable rire. Remus était resté figé, regardant comme dans un état second la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il revint à lui en entendant un cri de douleur clairement canin. Greyback appuyait son genou contre les côtes de Sirius, écrasant progressivement la fragile cage thoracique sous son poids. Un premier craquement retentit : un os avait cédé. Une expression de pur plaisir malsain au visage, le loup-garous semblait se délecter des réactions de l'adolescent. Un filet de sang sortait de la truffe du chien qui se tordait de douleur.

« Arrête ! Cria Remus. Laisse-le !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'ai mal entendu, répondit Greyback en se pressant un peu plus contre sa victime.

\- Arrête de lui faire du mal... S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, louveteau. »

Il se leva, relâchant Sirius qui resta allongé, immobilisé par la douleur, le souffle haletant. Remus se jeta près de lui, faisant courir ses mains le long de la fourrure tachée de sang, essayant de déterminer la gravité de la fracture. Greyback affichait un sourire satisfait en observant le jeune homme s'activer autour de son ami. Sirius réintégra difficilement sa forme humaine, la métamorphose de ses os était douloureuse à cause de ses côtes. Il saignait du nez et avait un énorme bleu sur l'arête du nez ainsi que sur la nuque. Il se réfugia contre Remus qui passait une main inquiète contre sa joue. Finalement, Greyback arriva au bout de sa patience et posa une main impérieuse sur l'épaule de Remus pour le faire se lever. L'autre adolescent lui lança un regard de pure haine et un grondement sortit de sa gorge. Le loup-garou lui sourit, c'est qu'il en redemandait en plus... Mais le jeune Lupin se leva et se plaça entre les deux belligérants, comme un bouclier. Il attrapa vivement le poignet de son louveteau et le fit sortir de la cellule. Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée en traînant derrière lui l'adolescent qui avait du mal à suivre et trébuchait. Il assomma d'un coup le gardien qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, le laissant plus mort que vif. Il soupira en remarquant que Lupin n'avait toujours pas réussi à assimiler son rythme : tout serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait le porter par la peau du cou... Il ouvrit une porte au hasard et tomba sur une salle de réunion vide. Il y jeta littéralement le jeune qui, surpris du geste, tomba rudement sur le cul dans une position des plus ridicules, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Greyback s'assit sur une table, se plaçant plus haut que le louveteau, et appuya son menton dans sa main :

« Il faut qu'on discute. »

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ou alors vous irez rejoindre ma collection de photo des plus belles mutilations purulentes. J'ai gagné sept fois le concours, je vous signale ^^


	10. Traumatisme

**Helloooooo !**

 **Voilà chose promise, chose due ^^. Voilà donc un chapitre en avance qui ne remplacera, bienheureusement, pas celui de dimanche que je m'engage à sortir plus tôt dans l'après-midi, cette fois. Je change de sujet mais voilà, on a passé le palier des 10 chapitres ! Et vous m'avez fait cadeau de 41 gentilles reviews ! Je vous fais des gros bisous, je vous aime ^^**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar (Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling, actuellement gourou d'une secte de fans assoiffés de sang. Seule la trame m'appartient.

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :**

 _Ethel_ : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai tout publié en vrac, je m'agenouille devant toi pour implorer ton pardon ! J'aime beaucoup lire tes petits commentaires ^^. Et pour répondre à ta dernière review, j'aime bien Lucius et ça m'amuse d'approfondir le personnage. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Au fait, Sirius ne s'arrêtera pas, mouahahahaha ! Bonne lecture ;)

 **Chapitre 10**

Manoir Malfoy, 13 janvier 1976

 _Greyback s'assit sur une table, se plaçant plus haut que le louveteau, et appuya son menton dans sa main :_

 _« Il faut qu'on discute. »_

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, ébahi :

« Parce que ça t'arrive de discuter de façon civilisée ?

\- Si tu as pris la décision de m'énerver, tu n'en auras malheureusement qu'un bref aperçu... répondit le Lycanthrope, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement... dit l'adolescent en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Tu m'as échappé assez longtemps, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser en liberté en dehors de ma meute. Je vais demander au Lord de te mettre sous ma responsabilité.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu m'appartiens depuis ta première lune et je n'aime pas laisser traîner mes affaires, énonça-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose et encore moins la tienne ! Tu as fait de ma vie un cauchemar, tu m'as privé de tout ce qu'une existence normale aurait pu m'offrir ! Tu n'as même pas le mérite d'avoir fait partie de ma vie et tu t'octroies le droit de la diriger ? Faut pas pousser Merlin dans les mandragores ! » explosa le jeune, désormais debout, les poings serrés.

À peine eut-il fini de décharger toute sa colère sur son interlocuteur qu'un coup puissant vint bleuter la joue de l'adolescent. Il vacilla un instant, déstabilisé, mais se redressa pour faire face au dominant qui le fixait d'un œil désapprobateur, s'apprêtant à frapper une deuxième fois si la leçon n'était pas rentrée. Remus se braqua, prêt à répliquer, un grondement sourd et menaçant sortit de sa gorge. Une expression de fureur se peignit sur le visage de Greyback, le louveteau allait apprendre qu'on ne défiait pas l'autorité de l'Alpha impunément. Il attrapa le jeune au col et le plaqua contre un mur, lui coupant toute retraite – et la respiration, au passage. Privé de sa liberté de mouvement, Remus se mit à se débattre dans l'espoir vain de lui faire lâcher prise. Dans un sourire sadique, le dominant releva un genou et l'enfonça dans le ventre du jeune, le pliant en deux dans un cri de douleur. Oui, vraiment, il allait se faire un plaisir de mater toute rébellion chez _son_ louveteau. La manière forte lui plaisait bien plus que la discussion : pourquoi parler quand tout pouvait se régler en deux coups de cuillères à pot ? Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en relevant le jeune qui s'était affaissé sous la violence de l'attaque. Un rictus cruel se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il plantait son regard dans les yeux maintenant apeurés qui lui faisaient face :

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis et encore moins ton opinion sur ma façon de faire. Je suis ton Alpha et tu es mon soumis, point final. Mais si tu as d'autres protestations, on peut régler ça tout de suite. Cependant, je préférerai te garder entier, les autres membres de la meutes préfèrent les petits jeunes avec un joli minois intact, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Remus s'était totalement décomposé, il avait pâli au fur et à mesure du discours de Greyback. Une forte nausée lui soulevait l'estomac : bien sûr qu'il comprenait le sous-entendu ! L'homme relâcha la pression autour de son cou sans pour autant le libérer. Le jeune était pris de tremblements très évocateurs de son état de terreur absolue, il avait l'air d'un lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait rien de plus gratifiant pour le Mangemort que de voir son louveteau baisser les yeux, lui indiquant qu'il avait gagné la partie. Le dominant en lui frétillait de joie face à ce signe de soumission évident. Lorsque Remus releva enfin la tête vers l'homme, il rencontra deux yeux dorés : l'appel de la lune avait interverti l'homme et le loup. Là, il était vraiment dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, pensa-t-il en essayant de se dégager. Loin d'adhérer à cette initiative, l'Alpha se colla plus près, coinçant un genou entre les jambes de sa victime. L'adolescent allait faire une crise de panique. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou, une respiration relativement douce parcourrait sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il tenta de s'éloigner lorsque le souffle fut remplacé par des lèvres. Des dents pointues s'enfoncèrent juste à côté de la carotide du louveteau, lui arrachant un couinement de surprise. Soudain, l'homme sembla reprendre le contrôle, réveillé par le goût du sang. Il s'écarta prestement, étonné du comportement de sa part lupine. De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, Remus porta la main à son cou, elle était rouge et poisseuse. Du sang, trop de sang... Il se sentait partir. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva assis par terre, les yeux grand ouverts et la respiration saccadée. À travers le brouillard créé par sa crise d'hyperventilation, il entendit une remarque sarcastique qui devait s'apparenter à un « Petite nature ». Instinctivement, il porta ses mains devant son visage, tentant de limiter la cadence de sa respiration. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à reprendre son calme. Il se sentait fatigué, il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, juste de revenir dans sa cellule et de se poser avec Sirius. Il avait besoin d'une chaleur réconfortante, de la sienne. Mais il était encore là, en compagnie d'un Greyback violent et méprisant. Il sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes : il en avait marre, il en avait assez. Il espérait se réveiller, se rendre compte que c'était juste un mauvais rêve et se rendormir dans l'étreinte protectrice de son ami. Il se retint de pousser un gémissement, un appel à son compagnon qui devait l'attendre, encore couché sur le sol froid et humide. Il avait tellement envie d'y retourner, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Greyback, adossé contre une table, ne quittait pas des yeux l'adolescent en état de choc. Le sang qui coulait de la morsure imprégnait sa chemise sur toute l'épaule. La blessure commençait déjà à se refermer, il était un Loup-garou après tout, pas un fragile humain. Ce qui inquiétait Fenrir, c'était le comportement de sa partie lupine. Elle avait mordu un Loup-garou pourtant déjà infecté, c'était une marque – il avait lui-même du mal à l'admettre – d'affection, d'exclusivité. Oui, son loup avait littéralement revendiqué le jeune. Sa partie humaine tentait de refouler le sentiment de dégoût qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa partie humaine et sa partie lupine entraient en conflit : il était hors de question qu'il drague ce morveux ! Son loup avait beau le trouver à son goût, jamais il ne flirterai avec un soumis, et encore moins avec _ce_ soumis. Il l'avait contaminé par désir de vengeance et non par réelle envie de l'avoir dans sa meute. Quand il sortit de ses pensées, Remus était enfin calmé, il avait l'air fatigué, à bout de nerf. Il leva les yeux vers lui, presque suppliant. Greyback soupira, il savait se montrer magnanime. Il s'avança vers la porte, signalant ainsi au louveteau qu'il allait revenir dans sa cellule crasseuse. À la plus grande surprise du dominant, un bref éclat de joie apparut dans les yeux de l'adolescent quand il se releva. Il ne comprenait pas : quelle joie y avait-il à être enfermé dans une cage ? L'image du gros chien noir s'imposa à son esprit, c'était donc ça... Lupin le suivit sans rechigner dans le couloir, courant presque derrière l'homme qui avait accéléré la cadence au mépris de ses capacités. Arrivés à l'escalier du sous-sol, Remus remarqua l'absence du gardien, des voix leur parvenaient tandis qu'ils descendaient. À peine furent-ils arrivés à destination qu'un Lucius furieux attrapait Greyback au col :

« Te voilà enfin, toi ! Que tu te défoules sur les prisonniers passe encore mais que, non content de cogner l'un des nôtres, tu mettes mon cousin en vrac, ça passe très mal, siffla-t-il.

\- Tiens, Malfoy junior... Je vois qu'il t'a poussé des couilles pendant mon absence... répondit le Loup-garou avec un sourire amusé.

\- Contrairement à toi, j'en ai toujours eu. Ce n'est pas moi qui agresse des gosses sans raison. Crois-moi, si le Lord n'avait pas proscrit les querelles internes, je t'aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la figure, cracha Lucius.

\- Crois-tu vraiment avoir la moindre chance face à moi ? Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'espoir, mini-Abraxas...

\- N'inverse pas les rôles, s'il y a quelqu'un ici qui se fait des illusions sur sa prétendue puissance, ce n'est pas moi. » invectiva-t-il en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

Remus était surpris, il ne pensait pas trouver Malfoy ici et encore moins qu'il les défende. Il voyait l'ancien préfet s'énerver pour la première fois et, s'il n'avait pas haussé le ton, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant à ce moment-là. Contournant les deux hommes qui se toisaient avec une animosité non contenue, il rejoignit sa cellule qui était, à son grand étonnement, ouverte. Dans un coin se tenait le gardien, un énorme coquard ornait son visage tandis qu'il faisait tourner son trousseau de clé. La Medicomage, Maria lui semblait-il, discutait bruyamment avec un Sirius qui avait l'air en meilleure forme :

« Non ! Je vous dis que je dois attendre ici !

\- Et moi, je vous dis que je dois vous déplacer à l'infirmerie ! Je dois surveiller l'avancement du traitement ! La potion ressoude peut-être les os mais elle peut avoir des effets indésirables ! s'énervait la jeune femme.

\- Remus va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, laissez-moi attendre juste une minute !

\- Eh bien, justement, il vient d'arriver. » maugréa-t-elle en sentant une nouvelle présence dans son dos.

Sirius se tourna vers l'entrée de la cellule, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fana immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçut l'état de son ami. La jeune femme, ayant remarqué le changement d'humeur brutal de son patient, se retourna franchement :

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Cette simple phrase fit se retourner, à son tour, Lucius. À l'image des autres, il blanchit. L'infirmière se jeta presque sur Remus, le faisant asseoir, et commença à vérifier toutes les données sanitaires du jeune homme. Elle répétait inlassablement la même phrase, jurant devant les résultats des sorts de diagnostique. Elle se tourna vers Greyback, le fusillant du regard :

« Sortez.

\- Quoi ? demanda le Lycanthrope, surpris que la Medicomage ose lui donner des ordres.

\- J'ai dit ''Sortez''. Je ne vous insulterai pas mais je n'en penserai pas moins. Sortez avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Greyback, bien que vexé, finit par sortir sous les regards insistants des adultes présents. Maria se retourna, tentant tant bien que mal de soigner l'adolescent. Il arborait un immense hématome sur le ventre, laissant peu de place à l'imagination quant à l'état des organes. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était, manifestement, encore en état de choc. Aidée par le gardien et Lucius, elle déplaça les deux jeunes. Il était hors de question de déplacer Remus par un sort de lévitation au vu de son état instable. Elle les installa dans deux lits voisins et leur administra une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Remus se releva. Discrètement, il se glissa sous les couvertures de Sirius. Il ne se sentait pas de rester seul cette nuit. Son ami se retourna vers lui et, loin de le repousser, l'entoura de ses bras, lui prodiguant la chaleur qu'il avait tant souhaité avoir dans ces moments difficiles. Il se recroquevilla contre le torse chaud, s'accrochant au vêtement de son ami comme à une ancre, pour ne pas sombrer. Il sentait une main apaisante passer dans son dos, détendant les muscles crispés. Mais bien vite, la potion commença à faire effet, embuant son esprit. Il sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses lèvres, une sensation agréable, un baiser. Était-ce un rêve ? Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. Il ferma les yeux et, exténué, se laissa aller dans les bras accueillant, rejoignant le monde des rêves.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Ça pourrait même me donner envie de vous inviter à ma petite activité du dimanche ''Guirlandes à base d'entrailles et salade de cerveau''. N'hésitez pas à amener vos amis, on manque de matériaux parfois... ^^


	11. La joie de prendre des calmants

**Helloooo !**

 **Vous allez bien ? J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez morts, je n'ai eu pratiquement aucun retours sur le chapitre 10 que j'ai publié mercredi. D'ailleurs, je remercie** **Laukaz** **et** **Demoiselle Black** **pour leur fidélité ^^. Je ne publie pas pour avoir des milliers de reviews, mais j'apprécierai d'avoir plus de petits mots, j'ai dépassé les 1100 vues et pourtant, rares sont ceux qui prennent la peine de m'écrire (12 pour être précise, vous êtes géniales les filles). Voilà, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^.**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar (Sirius Black/Remus Lupin)

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling, actuellement gourou d'une secte de fans assoiffés de sang. Seule la trame m'appartient.

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape...

 **Chapitre 11**

Manoir Malfoy, 14 janvier 1976

Quand Maria sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre ses patients dans l'infirmerie, elle tomba des nues. Les deux adolescents étaient enlacés dans le même lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'ils s'étaient couché dans des lits différents... Plantée devant ce spectacle, elle hésita à les réveiller. Ils avaient l'air figés dans le temps, immobiles si ce n'était le mouvement régulier de leurs deux poitrines se soulevant. Elle les observa quelques minutes, profitant du calme qui régnait sur son territoire. Ici, seule elle avait tout pouvoir de décision et, si elle le jugeait nécessaire, elle pouvait même faire sortir Lord Voldemort par la peau des fesses. Elle décida donc que _Sire Abraxas_ pouvait cordialement aller se faire voir pour le moment et que les deux enfants dormiraient une heure de plus, point barre. Elle entre-bailla la porte pour le prévenir et lui referma aussi sec le battant au nez. Elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau : si Abraxas allait passer cette heure à rager, elle comptait bien la mettre à contribution pour faire quelque chose d'utile.

Comme prévu, derrière la porte, Malfoy senior était définitivement d'une humeur massacrante. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait cette fichue infirmière, elle allait le regretter : personne ne congédiait un Malfoy et encore moins d'une façon aussi grossière ! Et ces sales gosses allaient payer pour l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir... Il éclata d'un rire de méchant de Disney en se frottant les mains.

Une heure plus tard, une main secoua doucement l'épaule de Sirius. Il grogna, tentant de s'enrouler dans les draps, quand il remarqua que quelque chose le gênait, quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose qui s'accrochait à son t-shirt. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il souleva les draps. Loin d'être surpris, il découvrit Remus, profondément endormi et blotti contre lui. Relevant la tête, il remarqua la présence de la Medicomage de la veille. Elle s'approcha de lui :

« Malfoy père veut vous parler, j'irai le prévenir quand vous serez bien réveillés. Prenez votre temps, on n'est pas pressés... » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux : si ça pouvait faire chier ce vieux psychopathe, il prendrait tout son temps...

Remus remuait contre lui, contrarié par les mouvements de son oreiller chauffant. Sirius passa sa main dans la chevelure châtain en bataille, il était temps qu'il se réveille lui aussi. Il n'obtint aucune réaction, alors il insista, lui secouant un peu l'épaule, mais rien n'y fit : il ne voulait pas se réveiller ! Il le secoua plus franchement et reçut un murmure lui disant d'arrêter. Il soupira, en voilà un qui ne doutait de rien... Il se leva et arracha draps et couvertures au passage. Remus frissonna, il cherchait frénétiquement sa source de chaleur, les yeux encore fermés. Il se décida enfin à émerger quand il sut que, de toute façon, on ne le laisserait pas dormir plus longtemps. L'adolescent eut l'air ahuri un instant, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Son cerveau tentait une imitation très réussie d'une serpillière défraîchie et sa tête le faisait affreusement souffrir :

« Est-ce que j'ai la gueule de bois ?

\- Non, je crois pas. Depuis qu'on est ici, on est au régime jus de citrouille alors à moins qu'ils mettent de l'alcool dans les potions de sommeil...

\- ça tangue... Je crois que je vais gerber...

\- Ah non ! Pas ici ! Attends cinq secondes, je vais chercher la blouse blanche. »

Remus faisait de la concurrence à un cachet d'aspirine, les effets en moins. Il tenait très mal, assis dans un équilibre précaire sur le lit. Sirius courut prévenir l'infirmière. Elle arriva à toute vitesse, s'agenouillant devant le Lycanthrope. Il était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Maria ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir, ses diagnostiques ne montraient rien d'anormal sauf une tension qui montait en flèche de façon alarmante. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Sirius parlait pour l'aider à rester conscient. Elle obligea l'adolescent à avaler un calmant – au goût relativement déplaisant au vu de l'expression de dégoût qu'il affichait. Au bout de quelques minutes, la crise était passée. « C'est le stress » qu'elle avait dit ! Et elle avait raison, Sirius en était persuadé. À force d'encaisser sans rien dire, il avait craqué... totalement. Et maintenant, il était shooté aux calmants et devait se faire aider pour s'habiller, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne déplaisait pas au brun qui – soyons francs – profitait de la situation. Il laissait traîner des mains baladeuses sur son ami qui, totalement à l'ouest, lui répondait sans se soucier de son entourage. Remus se sentait bien, très bien même. Il se collait contre son ami, passant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour explorer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé toucher. Il lança à Sirius un sourire complice et, passant ses mains derrière la nuque du plus grand, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sirius qui, apparemment, ne s'y attendait pas, prit une teinte tomate avant de placer ses bras autour de la taille offerte, approfondissant le geste, trop heureux pour laisser passer cette chance. Délaissant les lèvres, il descendit le long de la mâchoire et du cou, mordillant légèrement là où Greyback avait osé le toucher. Remus se laissait faire, totalement absorbé, et jouait avec ses cheveux. S'il avait su plus tôt ce que quelques calmants pouvaient faire, il en aurait piqué à Pomfresh...

Un raclement de gorge vint briser ce moment, laissant les deux adolescents essoufflés et un peu frustrés. La jeune femme les prévint que Lord Malfoy allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et qu'il serait peut-être mieux de se préparer. Ils se séparèrent à contre-coeur. Remus affichait une moue boudeuse, chose rare au vu de sa maturité. L'infirmière s'éclipsa et ils entendirent des pas claquer contre les dalles de la grande pièce. Le Sang-Pur arriva devant eux et, sans un mot, les fit s'asseoir sur leur lit tandis que lui faisait de même sur une chaise. Un silence de mort les entourait . Le grand blond les fixait, l'air assez mécontent. Sirius baissa les yeux le premier, fuyant le regard scrutateur déplaisant. Remus s'obstina, pas assez connecté à la réalité pour réagir rationnellement, ce qui sembla déplaire fortement à leur vis-à-vis. Il ne releva pourtant pas :

« Quand j'ai entendu parler de l'incident Greyback, j'ai eu l'espoir de m'être débarrassé d'au moins l'un de vous. Je constate malheureusement que vous êtes toujours au nombre de deux...

\- Au moins, il sait compter... murmura Remus.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir de voir des adolescents gravement atteints de stupidité.

\- Mais c'est qu'on a plus de points communs que ce que je croyais... ajouta Remus le plus discrètement possible.

\- Le Lord m'envoie vous dire qu'il vous verra le dix-sept au matin et que vous avez intérêt à avoir une réponse satisfaisante à lui fournir. »

Il leur lança un regard plein de menaces, non sans se départir de son expression froide et hautaine. Sirius se demandait sérieusement si cette expression était un héritage de père en fils. Il soupira en se rappelant Lucius : pourquoi tous les Malfoy ne pouvaient-ils pas lui ressembler ? Tout serait tellement plus simples s'ils étaient tous aussi calme. D'ailleurs, ils avaient de la chance, la pleine lune tombait le quinze, ce qui faisait que leur plan était pile dans les temps. Relevant la tête, il remarqua qu'Abraxas n'avait pas fini de parler :

« Maintenant, ce que je vais dire ne concerne que Lupin. Comme il a dû te le dire, Greyback revendique ton intégration dans sa meute. Le Lord considère sérieusement sa demande et il est donc peu probable que tu y échappes, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Étant donné ta ''condition particulière'', nous avons dû prendre des décisions concernant la pleine lune qui arrive sous peu. Tu seras déplacé vers les sous-sols d'une autre aile et Greyback restera avec toi.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec lui ?! s'indigna Sirius.

\- Eh bien, tout simplement parce que se retrouver dans la même pièce que des bêtes assoiffées de sang est relativement SUICIDAIRE ! Savez-vous seulement utiliser votre tête, Black ?! rugit le Sang-Pur.

\- Remus n'est en aucun cas dangereux pour les Animagus ! Les Loup-Garous ne sont agressifs qu'envers les humains !

\- Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Parce que sinon, je serai déjà mort et enterré !

\- Belle justification... Malheureusement, je ne crois pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Donnez-moi une bonne raison d'intervenir en votre faveur ? » demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Remus était de nouveau à l'ouest : à la seule mention de Greyback, son attention s'était fait la malle. Sirius se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il n'avait rien qui puisse convaincre le grand blond. Il soupira :

« Je n'ai aucune raison valable à vous donner... Vous voulez pas juste faire une bonne action ? En l'honneur des liens entre familles de Sang-Pur, ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'espoir.

\- Je vous trouve culotté, Black. Non content de vous faire renier par votre clan, vous tentez quand même de tirer profit de ce qu'il peut vous apporter. Je vous trouve très Serpentard pour un Griffondor...

\- Le culot, c'est génétique chez les Black, vous devriez le savoir depuis... »

Ils se toisèrent un moment. Malfoy avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage : finalement, son cas n'était peut-être pas si désespéré. De son côté, Sirius sentait une goutte de sueur nerveuse lui couler le long du dos. Il s'obligeait à garder une posture droite et ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis :

« Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je vous préviens, je suis sorcier, pas prophète : les miracles, ce n'est pas mon rayon... Je ne vous reverrai pas avant le rendez-vous du dix-sept donc seul Greyback vous transmettra le verdict quand il viendra vous voir demain soir. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit, laissant Sirius abasourdi par ce retournement inattendu. Par le caleçon de Godric ! Est-ce que l'irascible Abraxas Malfoy venait de faire preuve de _générosité_ ? Il devrait peut-être demander à la Medicomage s'il n'était pas malade, parce que si c'était ça, il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il guérisse... Remus bailla, trahissant sa fatigue malgré la longue nuit tranquille qu'ils avaient passée. Il commençait à s'affaisser contre son épaule, geste qui leur était désormais si familier. En seulement cinq jours, ils s'étaient plus rapprochés qu'en six ans et il ne le regrettait vraiment pas. Il se demandait comment il allait faire à Poudlard. Pas qu'il ait peur de faire son coming out ou que la population sorcière soit homophobe. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est que Remus n'envisage pas de véritable relation avec lui, qu'il refuse de continuer une fois à l'extérieur. Il enlaça leurs mains distraitement, cherchant à se mettre en confiance. Il n'osait pas lui demander, il avait besoin de temps. Il savait que le Lycanthrope ne ferait pas le premier pas, il avait trop peur de subir un rejet. Il sentait bien qu'ils s'étaient aventuré bien plus loin que l'amitié, ils avaient créé une sorte d'interdépendance à force d'être ensemble. Certaines personnes se seraient tout simplement insupportées au bout de quelques jour, eux avaient une relation plus... fusionnelle, s'il pouvait dire. Maintenant, il ne se voyait plus vivre sans ce lien, il voulait rester aux côtés de Remus le plus longtemps possible. Il aimait cette sensation de plénitude, de paix qu'il ressentait quand ils étaient simplement tout les deux. Il appuya sa tête contre celle de Remus, respirant son odeur. Sa partie canine était très développée quand il était à ses côtés, comme attirée par la partie lupine de l'autre. Ils passèrent la journée dans l'antre de la Medicomage. Personne n'osait la contredire avec son caractère de Magyar à pointes. Du coup, ils occupèrent leur temps en dormant et en jouant aux échecs. Une journée de vacances en somme. Remus planait à trois-mille et passait son temps à sourire comme un gamin, totalement désinhibé. Il était plus tactile, plus bavard. Si seulement ça pouvait durer... Il avait retrouvé la joie de l'insouciance. Seulement, à la fin de la journée, ils durent retourner dans les sous-sols froids. Mais la terrible Maria leur donna tout de même une couverture plus correcte et une dose de calmants au cas où. Elle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de remonter. Remus avait enfin atterri et avait du mal à se rappeler sa journée, à part certains détails qui le firent rougir. Sirius lui sourit avec malice, l'attrapant par la taille pour le coller contre lui. _Plus que deux jours..._ se dit-il.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Et laissez-moi un fu*king commentaire ou je vous découpe en morceau avant de me servir de vos doigts pour me curer le nez ! (mais non, je blague, je me gratterai plutôt les fesses avec ^^)


	12. Pleine Lune

**Hellooooooooo !**

 **Désolée de sortir ce chapitre tard, j'ai pas réussi à me concentrer avec la rentrée demain... (paix à mon âme) Du coup j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes... Au fait, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Vous avez pété le record ! Je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling pour qui j'ai un respect sans limite...

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape... Sirius et Remus logent désormais dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, mais comment sortir d'ici ?

 **Réponse aux review anonymes :**

 _celia04 : Merci pour le compliment ^^ N'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras à me lire. Tschuss ! ^^_

 _ClumsyFangirl : Yo ! Puisque tu as la flemme de te connecter, je te réponds ici ^^. Moi aussi j'ai bientôt un bac blanc, donc je comprends, t'inquiètes ! Rowling l'a écrit : Greyback préfère les enfants (ah... la pédophilie...) donc sa meute aussi par extension XD je laisse ton imagination combler les trous laissés par mon écrit, mouahahaha ! Je suis contente que les chapitres (et le tripotage) t'aient plu._

 **Chapitre 12**

Manoir Malfoy, 15 janvier 1976

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient le soleil décliner à travers un soupirail. La température baissait, transformant leurs souffles en volutes blanches dans l'air frais. Il devait être pas loin de seize heure, un silence religieux régnait dans les cachots, plongeant ses habitants dans une atmosphère reposante. Pourtant, Remus tiquait nerveusement, attendant la désagréable visite à laquelle il n'échapperait pas. Il sentait la pression monter et, s'il ne craquait pas, c'était seulement grâce à la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Dans un mouvement apaisant, ce dernier caressait le dos de la main tendue de son ami dont la tête reposait, encore et toujours, sur son épaule. Remus faisait une tête d'enterrement et soupirait à pierre-fendre, ce qui commençait à passablement énerver Sirius : ça ne lui ressemblait pas de subir sans réagir... Il se dégagea, plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon :

« Tu comptes rester comme ça combien de temps ? Non, parce que ça m'étonne de toi de baisser les bras...

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas de taille, il m'aplatit comme il veut...

\- Déjà, arrête de baisser les yeux ! Ne le laisse pas faire ce qu'il veut ! Tu es parti perdant la dernière fois, cette fois, ce sera différent ! Mets-lui la branlée de sa vie !

\- Ça a l'air si facile quand tu le dis... Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, c'est aussi une question d'instinct : je ne peux pas le défier ouvertement, c'est contre-nature dans mon cas...

\- Et, à ton avis, que font les Maraudeurs depuis tout ce temps ? Ils cassent les codes, passent au-dessus des règles pré-établies. Et tu fais partie de ce groupe alors : SORS-TOI LES DOIGTS DU CUL OU JE M'EN CHARGE POUR TOI ! » cria-t-il en se relevant, les poings serrés.

Remus éclata de rire devant la réaction de son ami. Vraiment, il savait le remettre sur pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il lui lança un grand sourire avant de lui attraper le col pour le ramener sur le sol et... lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

« Ok, ça marche comme ça : s'il recommence, je lui casse la gueule, déclara Remus.

\- Heu... je... ouais, on marche comme ça... ajouta Sirius, encore secoué par cette démonstration, inhabituellement publique, d'affection.

\- Allez, remets-toi, dit-il d'un ton presque moqueur. Je t'ai vu en faire des plus impressionnants avec tes copines... dit-il en se levant

\- C'était pas pareil ! Avec toi, c'est plus... sérieux. »

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds : c'était seulement lui ou Sirius était limite en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? D'ailleurs, ils étaient tout les deux rouges et ne savaient plus où se mettre. Mais ils n'eurent pas à supporter ce silence gênant très longtemps : des pas lourds résonnaient dans l'escalier. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'entrée du sous-sol. Sirius se remit sur ses deux pieds, un masque froid et méprisant sur le visage. Il détestait sa famille autant que l'éducation qu'ils lui avaient donnée mais, pour le coup, il leur était reconnaissant de lui avoir appris à se maîtriser un minimum. Intérieurement, il priait pour que l'être infâme qui se tenait désormais devant eux leur apporte une ''bonne nouvelle''. En tout cas, à la tête que tirait le Loup-Garou, quelque chose le chiffonnait :

« J'suis venu faire le garde-chiourme, dépêchez-vous de sortir » ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la défiance.

Si la situation s'y était prêtée, les deux adolescents auraient sauté de joie. Mais ils se contentèrent de serrer leurs mains discrètement tout en sortant de la cellule à la suite du grand homme. Ils traversèrent la quasi-totalité du Manoir, courant presque derrière leur guide. Remus commençait à s'agiter, il luttait pour garder ''le monstre'' sous contrôle, pour éviter de laisser le loup prendre le contrôle en plein milieu du bâtiment. Sa respiration devenait lourde et ses sens s'aiguisaient : l'odeur d'une meute lui parvenait dans un état de demi-conscience. Mais une autre odeur lui chatouillait les narines : un humain. Sirius vit Remus se tourner vivement vers lui, à la limite de l'agressivité : il n'avait pas intérêt à garder cette forme trop longtemps... Il se concentra un instant et entreprit sa métamorphose. Le regard de Remus était beaucoup plus serein lors de ces nuits quand Patmol remplaçait Sirius. Le grand chien noir donna un coup de tête affectueux dans la main de son ami, cherchant son attention. Un regard doré se posa sur lui : le loup avait l'air plus réveillé que jamais et reconnaissait son compagnon de jeu. Il s'arrêta un instant et se baissa pour passer ses bras autour de la boule de poils, humant son odeur et caressant au passage le pelage soyeux.

Greyback s'arrêta à son tour en remarquant que les bruits de pas derrière lui avaient cessé. Jetant un regard derrière lui, il héla son louveteau et l'autre chiot pour qu'ils se bougent les fesses : ils auraient tout le temps de se faire des câlins plus tard... Le sinistros lui lança un regard plein de dédain, refusant de toute évidence son autorité. Il s'assit sur le sol, dardant le grand homme d'un regard haineux. Celui-ci croisa les bras et ricana, dévoilant des dents pointues :

« C'est quand tu veux, gamin. » lui jeta-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Il entendit un grognement peu avenant lui répondre mais les pas reprirent dans son dos. Le Lord confinait toujours sa meute dans l'aile ouest, dans les sous-sols qui avaient été ensorcelés de façon à ce qu'aucun loup en furie n'arrive à sortir. Il allait être temps d'arriver, il sentait la transformation proche et le louveteau allait bientôt perdre les pédales. Ils descendirent des escaliers et atteignirent enfin la ''forteresse''. Il referma une grille derrière eux et la scella d'un sortilège. La meute au complet était réunie dans la pièce.

Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise : les hommes dans la pièce le fixaient bizarrement, comme s'il était de trop...

« Bah alors, Fenrir, je ne savais pas que tu ramassais les cabots errants, railla l'un d'eux.

\- Le Lord me l'a collé dans les pattes sans me demander mon avis, je m'en serai bien passé...

\- Est-ce que c'est grave s'il lui arrive un petit ''accident de parcours'' ?

\- Malheureusement, il est ''intouchable'' : Sang-Pur oblige. Il est dans les bonnes grâces des Malfoy alors, à ta place, j'éviterai d'en faire un casse-croûte.

\- Tch ! Dommage. »

Remus s'était accroupi, profitant du contact rassurant et connu d'un membre de sa propre meute. Il observait discrètement et silencieusement les hommes rassemblés. Il semblait inquiet. Même diminué par son état lupin, il arrivait à se rendre compte que quelque chose était différent de d'habitude : où était la forêt ? Pourquoi d'autres loups se trouvaient-ils avec eux ? Il rejetait sans cesse la présence de son loup, le refoulant violemment. Cette partie de lui était donc sous-développée, elle ne savait pas agir comme l'adulte qu'il était presque et avait un comportement très impulsif. Les regards de la meute étaient désormais posés sur ce nouvel arrivant inattendu qui semblait les fuir, leur préférant un chien galeux. Ils ressentaient une sorte d'atteinte à leur fierté : comment pouvait-on préférer la présence de cette chose à celle de puissants dominants ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Des grondements s'élevèrent, menaçants. Les rayons de la Pleine Lune filtraient désormais par un soupirail. Les plus jeunes commençaient à se transformer, tout comme Remus. Ce dernier était incontestablement le plus petit. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à un loup ordinaire, si ce n'était sa fourrure fauve beaucoup trop vive, tandis que les plus costauds dépassaient bien un mètre. Sirius s'était tassé dans l'ombre d'un coin : il se sentait déjà petit à côté de Remus, alors à côté des autres, il avait l'air d'un bébé. Son compagnon s'était tranquillement installé à ses côtés, surveillant du coin de l'œil le reste de la meute : ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se montrer agressifs envers son ami !Plusieurs se tournaient vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas réellement l'air de vouloir le bouffer, ils étaient juste curieux, contrairement à leurs homonymes humains... Le petit loup fauve lui mordillait les oreilles : _Pourquoi tu ne joues pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_ Il lui lançait un regard suppliant, alors le chien noir se leva et se jeta sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'une vingtaine de Loup-Garous les empêchent de profiter de ces rares moments de jeu. Il jappa, comme pour dire « _C'est moi le plus fort !_ » tandis qu'il tenait Remus contre le sol, la queue en panache et les oreilles dressées. La revanche ne se fit pas attendre : une mâchoire l'agrippa et le fit tomber sur le côté tandis qu'une tornade fauve lui sautait dessus, toute contente de jouer. Les adultes s'étaient assis et les regardaient faire, intrigués. Ils avaient rarement – et même jamais – eu des louveteaux assez jeunes pour jouer ainsi. Seul Fenrir n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le spectacle : pourquoi son louveteau les délaissait-il autant pour s'occuper d'un insecte pareil ? Il se dirigea vers les deux jeunes et attrapa le chiot noir par la peau du cou et le lança du côté de la meute. Remus se releva, déboussolé : où était passé Sirius ? Un énorme mâle gris lui faisait face. Il ne comprenait pas. Il tenta de contourner le colosse mais celui-ci se décala pour être de nouveau sur son chemin. Le petit loup grogna : _Arrête de m'embêter !_ Il passa en force, bousculant son vis-à-vis au passage. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il mordit violemment l'épaule du plus jeune et le ramena brusquement devant lui. Loin de se décourager, il recommença. La punition arriva à une vitesse fulgurante et il fut projeté vers le mur opposé. Remus regarda de l'autre côté : Sirius était bloqué par les autres membres de la meute. Ils n'interviendraient pas, ils étaient trop soumis à leur Alpha. Le sinistros le regardait, l'air inquiet, et tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager. Mais c'était sans compter un énorme mâle brun qui le gardait coincé, couché entre ses deux pattes avant. Celui-ci passait de temps en temps un coup de langue sur les oreilles du chiot, semblant, contre toute attente, l'apprécier. Sirius tentait de se soustraire à cette marque d'affection, mal à l'aise. Il avait bien reconnu le dominant qui avait parlé de faire de lui un ''casse-croûte''... Mais il sentait bien le sous-entendu et le grand mâle se collait contre lui... _Au secours ! Sortez-moi de là !_

De son côté, Remus ne s'en sortait pas mieux : Greyback l'acculait contre le mur, les babines retroussées. Le louveteau couinait, cherchant une issue pour échapper à la trempe qu'il allait se prendre. Le dominant devant lui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les ados rebelles... Il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes : _Sortir, maintenant !_ Il donna un grand coup de tête dans la mâchoire qui allait, une fois de plus, s'abattre sur ses flancs, et se faufila entre les immenses pattes. Un hurlement de rage s'éleva, il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire coincer une fois de plus parce que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois... Il se retourna vers l'Alpha, montrant les crocs, les poils hérissés. Il était peut-être petit mais il était surtout agile, contrairement à ces énormes bêtes : beaucoup de puissance, mais d'une lenteur affligeante. Il attaqua le premier, enfonçant des crocs acérés dans l'encolure de son adversaire. Celui-ci leva la tête, surpris de l'assaut, et donna un coup griffu dans le ventre de son assaillant. Remus rencontra durement le sol, sa tête tournait. Il se releva rapidement, il n'avait qu'une certitude : il fallait tenir jusqu'aux derniers rayons de lune, ce qui ne devait plus tarder. Le loup gris se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids, et recommença à le mordre, beaucoup plus profond cette fois. Remus souffrait en silence, il sentait les dents transpercer sa peau et libérer son sang à chaque nouvelle morsure.

Sirius ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle morbide. Il se libéra d'un coup, mordant franchement la patte du dominant qui le contraignait. Il sauta sur le dos de Greyback, refermant sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces contre l'échine de l'Alpha. La réaction fut immédiate : il lâcha le petit loup pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'impudent bâtard qui osait l'attaquer dans le dos. Il se débattait pour le faire tomber. Sirius sentait une sueur froide perler dans son dos : il ne devait surtout pas lâcher ou il allait terminer en lasagne-bolo... Il voyait la gueule de son adversaire claquer à quelques centimètres à peine de ses pattes et de sa queue. La bataille dura une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'il réussisse à balancer le chiot sur le sol.

Mais déjà, les derniers réels rayons de lune disparaissaient en même temps que l'astre qui les produisait. La transformation inverse touchait les membres de la meute un à un. Les hommes remplaçaient les loups. Remus était resté en boule à même le sol, ses blessures se refermaient douloureusement tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps. Une langue chaude passait sur son visage : Patmol s'inquiétait apparemment... Il releva la tête en souriant faiblement. Une voix résonna :

« T'as intérêt à te lever, parce que je ne compte pas te porter » railla Greyback.

Sirius reprit l'ascendant sur Patmol et se tourna vers le Loup-Garou, le regard incendiaire : oh oui, s'il pouvait pouvait tuer quelqu'un, il savait qui... Il aida Remus à se lever, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire où qu'il pose sa main, il recevait des plaintes de douleur. N'y avait-il pas un seul endroit qui ne le faisait pas souffrir ?

Greyback déverrouilla la grille et marmonna qu'il les emmenait voir ''cette infirmière de mes deux'' parce que sinon, Abraxas allait se plaindre des taches de sang dans ses cachots. _Charmant..._ pensa Sirius. _Plus qu'un jour..._

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ^^ (trop fatiguée pour les remarques glauques, désolée -_-'')


	13. Retour à l'infirmerie

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo !**

 **Vous m'avez manqué T^T... Ce bac blanc était vraiment une grosse loose (vous imaginez, vous, une semaine sans ffnet ? Bon, ou presque parce que je suis une droguée, mais bon...). Mon offre de faire apparaître des situations et/ou personnages sur demande tient toujours. Alors, si vous avez une idée, je prends ;). Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling pour qui j'ai un respect sans limite...

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape... Sirius et Remus logent désormais dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, mais comment sortir d'ici ?

 **Chapitre 13**

Manoir Malfoy, 16 janvier 1976

Remus sentit confusément qu'on le mettait sur un lit. Les yeux fermés, il se tourna pour enfouir son visage dans les draps propres. Il était fatigué. Le matelas s'affaissa à côté de lui. L'odeur de Sirius lui parvint. Dans le flou de son état, il entendait une voix demander à son compagnon de lui enlever son haut. Peu de temps après, il sentait la fraîcheur de la salle sur sa peau et frissonnait. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit son sweat et son t-shirt posés en vrac sur une chaise, déchirés et trempés de sang. Il les referma bien vite, sentant pointer une migraine. Il sursauta quand une main visqueuse passa dans son dos, faisant crier ses muscles endoloris.

« Y'a des plaies qui se referment pas, c'est juste pour les soigner, t'inquiètes, répondit la voix calme de Sirius à sa question muette.

\- Hum... m'as juste surpris... parvint-il à marmonner.

\- Peux-tu avaler des potions sans les rendre sur mon parquet tout propre, demanda la Medicomage qui s'était rapprochée.

\- Sais pas...

\- On va éviter alors. On va te laisser dormir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. »

Elle referma les rideaux autour du lit et partit en emmenant un Sirius contrarié à sa suite. Il s'enroula dans les draps et s'endormit rapidement.

-( )-

Black boudait. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot : il boudait, comme un enfant de cinq ans. Maria se retenait de sourire devant cette attitude infantile tandis qu'elle bandait ses blessures. Elle avait, encore une fois, expliqué sa façon de penser à cette grosse brute de Loup-Garou. En voilà un qui ne se prenait pas pour un Cracmol. Elle avait dû le faire sortir de son infirmerie à grand renfort de lancer de tabourets tandis qu'il essayait vainement de justifier l'état des deux enfants. Elle avait cru l'étriper. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû... Elle leva les yeux vers son patient : les cheveux ébouriffés et un pansement au coin de la bouche, il lui faisait des grands yeux de chien battu. Ah non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, mon p'tit gars... Vraiment, elle les aimait bien, ils étaient attachants. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient coûteux en potions de soin... Elle enverrait la note au Lord de toute façon.

« Tu comptes essayer de m'amadouer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en laissant échapper un sourire.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses rester avec lui...

\- Il doit se reposer.

\- Je n'aime pas le laisser seul.

\- Non, tu n'aimes juste pas être loin de lui, ne confond pas tout, lui lança-t-elle au visage.

\- Nan ! C'est pas... je... bafouilla-t-il tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- Arrête de t'enfoncer, si tu l'aimes, dis-le lui. Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois te justifier, déclara-t-elle sans hausser le ton. Mais si tu as besoin de t'épancher, j'ai encore le temps. »

Il se balança un moment, ouvrit la bouche et la referma... deux fois. _Bon, allez, prends ton courage à deux mains et accouche_ , pensa Maria en soupirant. Finalement, il releva la tête :

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire... J'ai peur de sa réponse, s'il refuse, je ne saurai pas quoi faire. Il est la première personne que j'aime vraiment, avec qui je me sens bien. Je me demande souvent ''Pourquoi lui ?'' et j'ai peur que, s'il me pose la question, je ne sache pas quoi répondre...

\- On ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime. Un moldu célèbre a dit ''Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore''. Je pense qu'il a entièrement raison. Demande-toi pourquoi tu es bien avec lui, est-ce son caractère, sa manière de se comporter ou simplement son physique. Il y a beaucoup de facteurs à prendre en compte. Que tu te poses la question signifie déjà que tu le prends au sérieux. Je vais te laisser réfléchir et si tu as d'autres doutes, viens m'en parler.

\- Merci... »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de le laisser, assis sur un lit, en pleine réflexion. Bien, maintenant qu'il était calmé, elle pouvait aller vérifier l'état de Lupin. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les rideaux, elle vit juste une forme enroulée dans les draps blancs. Il n'allait pas se réveiller avant un moment. Elle s'avança pour récupérer les habits déchirés sur la chaise. Mais eut-elle fait un pas dans l'espace clos que la silhouette tressaillit et se releva, tournant la tête vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

« Ce n'est que moi » annonça-t-elle en levant les mains, montrant les paumes.

Il se recoucha mais garda ses yeux ensommeillés sur elle, il avait l'air perdu. Elle attrapa les vêtements et retourna vers le rideau en laissant le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'adolescent :

« Tu veux que j'appelle Black ?

\- Oui... » répondit-il d'une voix enrouée en cachant son visage derrière le tissu.

Elle soupira et prévint l'autre adolescent qu'il était réclamé. Celui-ci se leva et, tout content, courut vers sa ''demoiselle en détresse''.

-( )-

Sirius était heureux, très heureux ! Cependant, il se refréna un peu avant d'entrer, poussant doucement le rideau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui saute littéralement dans les bras. Il se retrouva en moins de deux avec un Remus torse-nu contre lui, juste avant de faire une rencontre très intime avec le sol de l'infirmerie.

« Ouille... Doucement, Rem', je vais pas disparaître...

\- Hum... Reste avec moi... »

 _Si seulement il pouvait faire ça plus souvent..._ pensa Sirius en refermant ses bras autour de son ami, le nez dans ses cheveux. Ça faisait du bien... Dire qu'il en était à un point où il ne supportait plus de rester séparé de lui plus de quelques heures. Mais, là n'était pas le propos, pourquoi penser à la séparation alors qu'ils étaient ENFIN ensemble... Il resserra sa prise, laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, il constata que Remus s'était endormi sur lui. Il soupira et le souleva. Merlin, qu'il était lourd... Après un effort ultime, il le déposa sur le lit et se coucha à ses côtés, collé dans son dos. Il le sentit se retourner et poser sa tête contre son torse.

-( )-

Remus fut réveillé par un claquement de porte. Il avait le visage enfouit dans un tissu, un tissu qui sentait Sirius à plein nez... Okay... Il avait la tête contre son t-shirt. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait l'air encore endormi, il ne bougeait pas. Maintenant, la question était : que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de s'être couché seul et, là, à moins qu'il ait des hallucinations, ils étaient deux... Il refermait les yeux quand il entendit un rire. Il releva la tête pour découvrir un Sirius contenant son rire tout en faisant semblant de dormir :

« Grillé... dit-il en resserrant sa prise.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pas vraiment non... »

Sirius éclata finalement de rire, laissant Remus dans le flou. Celui-ci se libéra enfin des bras du brun et le retourna. Il prit son visage entre ses mains :

« Et si tu me racontais ce qui est si drôle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu y perds ? »

Remus se redressa et plaça son genou entre les jambes de sa victime et lui fit un grand sourire. Sirius déglutit :

« T'as demandé à l'infirmière de m'appeler et quand je suis arrivé, tu m'as sauté dessus...

\- Bah voilà, c'était pas si dur... Attends... QUOI ? hurla-t-il.

\- Du coup, je me suis ramassé par terre et comme tu t'es endormi, j'ai dû te porter.

\- Merlin... Mon honneur est mort...

\- Pourquoi ? T'as honte ? T'en avais pas envie ? commença à s'inquiéter Sirius.

\- Quoi ? Si si, j'en avais envie, c'est juste que... te sauter dessus comme ça... Ah ! Ça va au fait ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?! »

Tout malaise envolé, Remus tripotait son ami dans tous les sens, en quête d'une quelconque blessure, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. S'il y en avait un qui ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était bien Sirius. Tout content que Remus s'occupe de lui, il le laissait faire avec un sourire béat. Il était encore presque assis sur ses cuisses et n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa position, au grand bonheur du brun.

Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière de la pièce et un grand blond platine. Celui-ci se stoppa dans son élan, admirant la scène avec un grand sourire narquois :

« Allez-y, continuez, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi... » railla Lucius.

Remus vira au cramoisie tandis que Sirius riait à gorge déployée. Mais quand son ami voulut descendre, il le bloqua en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sans que le Lycanthrope sache vraiment comment, il se retrouva assis au bord du lit, entre les jambes de Sirius qui le tenait collé contre lui. Lucius prit la chaise à côté du lit et s'assit, les jambes croisées et le dos droit :

« Tout est réglé. Dans une heure, vous serez en dehors du Manoir. Est-ce que vous avez bien récupéré ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Remus.

\- Sinon, commença-t-il en tendant de petites fioles aux adolescents, est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Vous avez bien enregistré le déroulement ?

\- Ça oui, aucun problème, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Bien. Je dois vous ramener aux cachots maintenant, ne traînez pas : plus vite vous y serez, plus vite vous en sortirez. »

Remus se remit sur ses pieds et ingurgita les potions avec la rapidité de l'habitude. Sirius sortit sur les pas de Lucius, entraînant son compagnon avec lui. Ils dirent au revoir à Maria. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, ils étaient plutôt tristes de s'enfuir comme des voleurs... Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans les cachots. À peine arrivés, Lucius endormit l'ensemble des prisonniers présents et les passa sous _Oubliettes_. Il sortit une bourse sans fond de sa robe et la lança à Sirius :

« Là-dedans, il y a vos baguettes et des robes de Mangemorts... Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est juste le temps de sortir. » soupira-t-il en voyant l'air de dégoût profond de son presque cousin.

Il se tourna vers la porte de la cellule et la referma sans sortir. Il leva sa baguette et lança un _Incendio_ d'une puissance impressionnante, décrochant la grille dans un bruit retentissant. L'instant d'après, le gardien descendait et... subit le même sort que les prisonniers. Sirius et Remus rabattirent leurs capuches, cachant ainsi leurs visages. Le Sang-Pur se tourna vers eux dans un claquement de cape tout en rabattant, à son tour, sa capuche :

« Allez, c'est parti. »

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, sinon, je vais enfin trouver une autre utilité à ma tronçonneuse que couper des concombres ^^.


	14. La Fuite

**Helloooooo !**

 **Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis en avance ! Et par quel miracle ? Hum... Moi non plus, je ne sais pas XD. Pour une fois que j'ai le temps, j'aimerai vous présenter une fic que j'aime beaucoup (mais qui est très triste, je trouve) qui s'appelle** **Les Étapes de l'Espoir** **, par Saw-v1, et qui est un voyage dans une autre dimension de Harry et Hermione. C'est une petite merveille que je conseille vivement ;). Je remercie mes petites revieweuses adorées de tout mon cœur 3 et bonne lecture !**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling pour qui j'ai un respect sans limite...

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape... Sirius et Remus logent désormais dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, mais comment sortir d'ici ?

 **RAR :**

 _Vicky :_ Merci ma vick ^^, je suis contente que la fic te plaise, toi qui ne lis pas vraiment de slash ;) eh oui, l'orthographe est ma passion XDDD Je vais essayer de t'introduire ces scène, mais tu sais comme moi que c'est la première fois que j'en écris, c'est pour ça que ça va être laborieux... Tschuss !

 **Chapitre 14**

Manoir Malfoy, 16 janvier 1976

 _Le Sang-Pur se tourna vers eux dans un claquement de cape tout en rabattant, à son tour, sa capuche :_

 _« Allez, c'est parti. »_

Ils remontèrent silencieusement l'escalier, prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Lucius, en tête, leur fit signe de le suivre après avoir vérifié la voie. Il tendit l'oreille, alerte, pour leur permettre de se cacher au moindre mouvement suspect. Derrière lui, les deux adolescents avaient le visage caché et marchaient cérémonieusement à sa suite, il émanait d'eux une attitude suffisante, comme s'il était normal qu'ils se promènent dans les couloirs... Au moins, ils ne transpiraient pas la culpabilité et la peur – à l'extérieur, du moins. Il les fit s'arrêter au tournant : ils entraient dans la zone surveillée du Manoir. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre les rires bruyants des vigiles. Lucius ne pensait pas un jour espérer qu'ils soient tous bourrés... Il aurait dû leur envoyer des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre... Il soupira en s'avançant tranquillement dans le couloir : il avait juste à prier Merlin-sait-qui que les gardes de ce soir ne les voient pas ou – à défaut d'être aveugles ou saoul – de ne pas être trop puissants. Ce serait bien leur veine de tomber sur des Mangemorts du premier Cercle... Il prêta attention aux voix, essayant de déterminer à qui elles appartenaient. Il ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître l'une d'elles : prier ne servait à rien puisque, apparemment, les laisser dans la merde était tellement plus amusant. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans l'espace lumineux, toujours suivi de ses deux boulets, Lucius n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Antonin Dolohov, Mangemort fidèle de son état, assis au poste de surveillance. Lorsque celui-ci le vit, il lui fit un grand signe de la main. Le Sang-Pur enleva sa capuche et se dirigea vers lui en souriant. Les deux hommes, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, appréciaient discuter autour d'un verre de temps en temps. Dolohov était de la même promotion que lui, même maison et même dortoir. Pendant ces sept années à Poudlard, il avait eu un aperçu assez équivoque du Mangemort : un certain sadisme épicé d'une perspicacité effrayante, un parfait psychopathe, en somme... Dolohov se leva, une expression de surprise sur le visage :

« Tu t'occupes des recrues maintenant, toi ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il d'un ton froid. On me refile surtout les boulets...

\- Hum... Ils ne me disent rien, ils sont arrivés quand ? demanda Dolohov, suspicieux.

\- Une semaine environ, je dirais, le temps qu'on se rende compte qu'ils ne savent rien faire...

\- Je vois. »

Il fixa les deux encapuchonnés par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer. Il finit par retourner s'asseoir, posant les pieds sur la petite table où des bouteilles tintèrent sous le choc. Il leur marmonna un « Vous pouvez passer » nonchalant mais ne décrocha pas un instant son regard des deux ''recrues''. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, curieux, de Remus. Ils se toisèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise. Dolohov, amusé, esquissa un sourire mauvais. Il siffla et balança un « Hé ! Joli cul ! » retentissant. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire accélérer Remus, crispé et rouge comme une tomate, à côté d'un Sirius hésitant entre le fou rire et la crise de colère. Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, il ne grandira décidément jamais... Ils venaient de dépasser le point le plus dangereux de leur trajet. Ils devaient encore traverser jusqu'à l'aile ouest, désormais vidée de tout Lycanthrope. Arrivés dans un coin désert, Lucius poussa les deux enfants dans un renfoncement et sortit sa baguette. Il lança un _Silencio_ , ne laissant pas le temps à Sirius de poser une quelconque question :

« Quand vous sortirez de la barrière de protection du Manoir, les vigiles seront avertis d'une excursion non programmée et partiront à votre poursuite. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent détecter votre dégagement magique. Donc vous allez avaler ça sans protester, ordonna-t-il en leur tendant deux fioles.

\- Beurk, tu pouvais pas faire quelque chose pour le goût ? demanda Sirius dans un sourire.

\- Je ne relèverai pas l'étendue de ta stupidité, étant donné notre manque de temps.

\- Sage décision, acquiesça Remus en ingérant sa potion.

\- Elle durera une heure tout au plus, il va falloir vous bouger. » annonça le Sang-Pur tout en brisant le sort de silence.

-( )-

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aile ouest. Remus frissonna quand ils passèrent près de l'entrée du sous-sol. Il sentit la main de Sirius se glisser dans la sienne, rassurante. Soudain, une alarme retentit, stridente. Ça, c'était mauvais signe... Lucius lança un « Merde » grinçant et se mit à courir. Ils se hâtèrent d'atteindre une porte-fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur un parc boisé sombre, leur ticket pour la liberté. Le Sang-Pur se tourna vers eux :

« Rappelez-vous que s'ils ne peuvent pas vous détecter magiquement, ils peuvent toujours vous voir. Gardez les capes autant que vous le pouvez et soyez prudents : ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tirer comme des lapins. Bonne chance. »

Sur ces mots, il leur ouvrit la baie vitrée et retourna sa baguette contre lui. Les deux adolescents sortirent sans se retourner. Remus sentit la nausée le prendre quand il entendit un _Oubliettes_ retentissant. Ils coururent à perdre haleine vers la futée. Là, ils seraient mieux protégés. Cachés derrière un immense chêne, ils s'assirent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils tendirent l'oreille, prêts à décamper au moindre bruit suspect. Sirius fouilla dans l'intérieur de sa robe et en sortit un parchemin où l'écriture nette de son cousin représentait le parc des Malfoy. Il était réellement immense... C'était autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient : autant ils avaient beaucoup de chemin à faire, autant ils avaient plus de place pour se cacher. Un craquement retentit non loin de leur cachette. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes comme un seul homme et jetèrent un œil derrière l'arbre. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes et ils transpiraient. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas imaginé ce bruit. Ils fixèrent le vide, alertes. Mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Leur regard rencontra une baguette menaçante et un sourire sarcastique. Antonin Dolohov les regardait avec condescendance, une expression de chasseur satisfait au visage. Il baissa sa baguette tandis qu'un sourire amusé remplaçait son rictus moqueur. Il baissa sa baguette et fit un pas en arrière :

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Courrez ! »

Les adolescents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils s'élancèrent désespérément entre les immenses arbres. Le sang battait à leurs tempes. Leur cerveau tournait à plein régime : Comment s'en sortir ? Derrière eux marchait tranquillement Dolohov. Il chantonnait tout en lançant occasionnellement quelques sorts quand il les voyait ralentir. Il prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à les pourchasser. Lui qui s'apprêtait à passer une sortie des plus ennuyantes s'amusait comme un petit fou...

Remus trébucha, s'étalant dans les feuilles décomposées. Il se releva d'un bond, ignorant les hurlements de sa cheville malmenée : ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça ! Sirius, bien plus rapide, ralentissait pour rester à la hauteur de son compagnon. Il lui attrapa la main pour l'obliger à accélérer, le malade derrière eux gagnait du terrain. Il pouvait presque entendre ses pas résonner. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière, à bout de souffle. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, le cerveau en ébullition. En désespoir de cause, Sirius se tourna vers l'endroit où allait arriver leur poursuivant et ancra solidement ses pieds dans le sol, la baguette sortie. Il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Remus se plaça à ses côtés, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville douloureuse. Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait encore le parchemin de Lucius dans sa main, serrée compulsivement. Il voyait des oiseaux de nuit s'envoler de la masse végétale. Il n'allait pas tarder. Il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et lança un dernier regard à Remus. Mais quand quelque chose émergea de la futaie, ce n'est pas une mais deux silhouettes qui apparurent. Un Mangemort qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se joignait à la fête... Les deux ennemis eurent un sursaut de surprise quand un _Expelliarmus_ se dirigea droit sur eux. Ils se jetèrent à terre. Si Dolohov eut le réflexe de lancer un _Protego_ , ce ne fut pas le cas du second encapuchonné qui se fit achever d'un _Petrificus Totallus_. Lorsqu'il abaissa son bouclier pour répliquer, le Mangemort ne vit pas arriver la bête noire qui lui arracha sa baguette, tous crocs dehors. Il déglutit devant la dentition impressionnante du canidé, priant pour ne pas en faire les frais. Remus s'avança en claudiquant, sa baguette encrée entre ses doigts et un pli de concentration sur le visage. Il lança un _Stupefix_ à l'homme bloqué par Patmol et enchaîna avec un _Oubliettes_. Ils cachèrent leurs deux adversaires inconscients dans un fossé non loin, ils devaient masquer leurs traces pour conserver un minimum de discrétion. Aussitôt leur tâche terminée, ils continuèrent leur course, bien que plus lentement. Sirius rouvrit le parchemin : ils avaient fait presque la moitié du chemin et l'effet de la potion de discrétion n'était toujours pas estompé. Ils avaient désormais de bonnes chances d'arriver jusqu'à l'extérieur de la zone anti-transplanage. Ils devaient y arriver, il le fallait.

Remus trébucha, une fois de plus... Sirius stoppa sa course et se tourna vers son ami : il suait par tous les pores de la peau et boitait comme un estropié. Il lui tendit la main pour le relever. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter... Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, c'était une évidence. Il lui jeta un sort d'allègement et le hissa sur son dos. Celui-ci n'eut pas la force de protester. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'Animagus, reconnaissant. Il posa son front dans le creux du cou de son bienfaiteur et soupira. Sa cheville lui faisait souffrir mille morts... Quelle guigne de s'être cassé la gueule dès le départ ! Sirius lui fila la carte pour qu'il le guide. La potion allait bientôt cesser d'agir alors ils avaient pris le parti de passer à travers la large rivière qui traversait la propriété. Remus lança une Pointe au Nord et les dirigea jusqu'au point d'eau. La rivière était large... Même _très_ large. Elle faisait près de vingt mètre et le courant avait des airs de torrent. Le porteur blanchit en déglutissant : ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se rater...

Prudemment, le brun avança un pied nu dans l'eau, testant le terrain. Heureusement, les galets n'avaient pas l'air trop glissants. Remus ne le gênait pas tant que ça dans ses mouvements, il allait pouvoir avancer assez vite. Celui-ci tenait les chaussures de son compagnon et priait pour qu'il ne chute pas. Dix minutes de pas prudents à travers l'étendue glacée, ils étaient sur l'autre berge. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne d'autre depuis Dolohov, c'était presque trop beau... Mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre ! Un rugissement retentit soudain à leurs oreilles. Des gerbes de flamme s'élevaient au-dessus de la forêt. Une créature écailleuse immense semblait retenue par une chaîne et s'acharnait pour se libérer. Les deux adolescents restèrent bouche-bée devant ce spectacle : Voldemort avait fait amener un putain de bordel de DRAGON ! Ils devaient prévenir Dumbledore au plus vite ! Sirius accéléra, ils pouvaient voir les reflets lumineux de la barrière de protection.

Soudain, un sort s'écrasa contre un arbre, à quelques centimètres d'eux. Remus lança un _Protego_ , ils devaient absolument sortir de la barrière. Les vigiles autour du gros lézards avaient été alertés par les hurlements inhabituels de celui-ci. Évitant laborieusement les assauts de quelques Mangemorts pataugeant dans la rivière, ils atteignirent rapidement leur objectif et traversèrent la limite translucide. Sirius reposa son fardeau au sol. Le jeune tituba un instant, tentant de se stabiliser. Mais son compagnon ne lui laissa pas le temps de rassembler ses abatis : il lui empoigna le bras avec force et la sensation d'un transplanage se fit sentir.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et tout le monde veut faire plaisir au psychopathe du coin qui démembre les chats errants pour se faire des tricots avec leurs entrailles ^^


	15. Bienvenue à la maison

**Hellooo !**

 **Eh non, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas en avance, je suis même en retard ! Mais bon, en ce moment, j'ai un peu de mal à suivre le rythme... D'ailleurs, à propos de rythme, je pense passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Mais bon, si j'ai beaucoup de protestations, je resterai à mon ancien rythme ^^ (oui, c'est du chantage). En ce moment, je suis sur un projet qui me tient à cœur et qui nécessite aussi beaucoup d'écriture et je lui consacre donc beaucoup de temps. Désolée... Mais bon, les vacances arrivent et, avec elles, peut-êtres plus de chapitres (pour me rattraper). Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling pour qui j'ai un respect sans limite...

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape... Sirius et Remus logent désormais dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, mais comment sortir d'ici ?

 **Chapitre 15**

Forêt interdite, 17 janvier 1976

 _Remus tituba un instant, tentant de se stabiliser. Mais son compagnon ne lui laissa pas le temps de rassembler ses abatis : il lui empoigna le bras avec force et la sensation d'un transplanage se fit sentir._

À peine une seconde après, Remus sentit de l'herbe chatouiller son menton et ses mains baigner dans la boue. Son estomac s'indigna contre le mauvais traitement : on n'avait pas idée de créer un moyen de déplacement aussi sadique ! Il grogna, posant son front contre le sol. Il sentait déjà la migraine pointer. À côté de lui, Sirius ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Il était lui aussi allongé à même le sol, immobile. Mais quelque chose clochait : il ne l'avait pas encore entendu se plaindre. Il se redressa sur les coudes, inquiet, et le secoua légèrement d'une main posée sur son dos. Quelque chose de poisseux lui colla la paume, il la retira bien vite et la porta à hauteur de son regard. Cet abruti lui avait servi de bouclier ! La cape de Mangemort sombre ne lui laissait pas voir clairement l'étendue de la blessure et Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas... Il se releva d'un coup, ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre, il fallait agir. Il enleva la cape et la chemise de son ami et ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée. Dans son dos, une large balafre saignait abondamment. Les bords de la plaie semblaient noircis et, à y regarder de plus près, la brûlure s'étendait, se propageait. Remus grimaça : il ne pouvait rien faire, absolument rien. Il fallait qu'il ramène Sirius au château dans les plus brefs délais...

Se rappelant pour la première fois depuis leur atterrissage qu'il disposait d'une baguette, Remus rassembla sa mémoire et tenta de soigner sa cheville, tentative qui ne fut qu'à moitié récompensée. Il pouvait désormais marcher mais la douleur restait bien présente. Il scruta les environs et reconnut sans mal autant l'aspect que l'odeur si unique de la Forêt interdite. Il allégea son compagnon et le hissa sur son dos. D'un pas presque assuré, il se dirigea à travers les arbres. La forêt était particulièrement silencieuse ce matin... Il lança distraitement un _Tempus_. Trois heure du matin. S'ils avaient pu transplaner ici, c'est qu'ils étaient en-dehors de la barrière anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Il lui fallait marcher un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination, temps qu'il n'avait pas... La barrière coupait la forêt en son milieu et, bienheureusement, Sirius avait bien visé puisqu'ils étaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Il hâta le pas et passa la protection sans difficulté. Remus se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait laissé passer, mais une phrase du vieux citronné lui revint en mémoire : _À Poudlard, une aide sera apportée à tous ceux qui en ont besoin_. Remus sourit. Peut-être le directeur les avait-il senti arriver. Il espérait vraiment que c'était le cas, et qu'il leur enverrait Madame Pomfresh... Sirius marmonnait contre son épaule, à mi-chemin entre la conscience et l'inconscience. L'espace d'un instant, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa tant bien que mal son regard dans celui de Remus. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il voulait dire.

« On a réussi ? articula-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui, on a réussi, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va bientôt arriver.

\- Tant mieux... » chuchota-t-il, sa conscience repartant déjà loin.

Une pellicule de transpiration recouvrait le front du brun, témoignant de l'effort que parler lui demandait. Sa respiration devenait irrégulière et Remus ressentait une crispation qui n'était pas naturelle dans son dos. L'adolescent se mit presque à courir à travers la futaie. Il passait habilement au-dessus des racines, réprimant une exclamation de douleur à chaque sollicitation de sa cheville blessée. Il haletait, les pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité. Au loin, il pouvait voir la haute silhouette du château qui surplombait les arbres. Une lumière attira son attention. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, venait vers eux. En tout cas, c'était immense... Lorsqu'il s'approcha, une odeur familière lui parvint et une grosse voix résonna dans le silence, les appelant désespérément. Remus se jeta presque à sa poursuite, heureux de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé :

« Hagrid ! Nous sommes là ! »

Le demi-géant se tourna vers eux, une lanterne à la main. Un éclat de soulagement passa dans ses yeux, avant d'être remplacée par une expression d'horreur en voyant le dos de Sirius. Il porta lui-même le jeune homme et courut vers le château, un Remus fatigué sur les talons. Pompom les attendait à l'entrée du château, la baguette levée dans un puissant _Lumos_ , elle avait l'air de les attendre depuis des heures, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Derrière elle se tenait Dumbledore, droit dans ses robes aux couleurs extravagantes, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils avaient traversé tout le château et avaient investi l'infirmerie. Réveillés par l'agitation, les quelques occupants regardaient discrètement ce qui se passait en écartant les tentures des lits. Décidément, ils avaient plus passé de temps dans une infirmerie cette dernière semaine que pendant leurs six années réunies...

Pomfresh s'agitait autour d'un Sirius inconscient, lançant des sortilèges de diagnostique à tout va, une barre d'inquiétude sur le front. Remus fixait le mur, dans ses pensées. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, il se sentait vide, fatigué. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Mais une petite voix dans sa tête le tenait éveillé. Une petite voix qui s'inquiétait pour le blessé allongé sur le lit dont la blessure continuait de saigner. Bougeant pour la première fois depuis dix minutes, il s'assit par terre, posant sa tête contre le cadre métallique du lit de son ami et attrapa sa main. À présent, il mesurait à quel point sa peau était froide contre sa propre main. L'infirmière marmonnait et jurait contre le maléfice qu'avait essuyé l'élève. La femme sembla soudain avoir une illumination. Elle se précipita vers son étagère et en sortit un pot de baume dont elle imprégna généreusement le dos du jeune homme. Remus leva des yeux fatigués vers la blessure. La noirceur se résorba, ne laissant qu'une plaie sanguinolente tout ce qu'il y a de plus ''normal''. Elle recousit manuellement la blessure, pour éviter toute interférence magique avec l'action du baume. Sirius grogna, sentant que la douleur avait changé d'endroit. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Remus. Celui-ci, rassuré, sentit le sommeil refoulé revenir au galop, le faisant s'affaler contre la froideur inconfortable du métal du lit. Ses muscles criaient leur mécontentement et sa cheville se rappelait à lui tandis qu'il essayait de se reposer. Il se sentit partir, malgré les protestations de son corps, dans un sommeil profond.

-( )-

Quand Remus émergea, la sensation familière de la présence de Sirius à ses côtés le rassura : ils étaient vivants. La respiration calme de son compagnon lui chatouillait l'épaule et il sentait sa main emprisonnée dans l'étau de celle de Sirius. L'espace blanc ne laissait pas un grand mystère quant à son nom... Soudain, un doute étreignit le cœur du Lycanthrope : s'étaient-ils véritablement échappés ou l'avait-il juste rêvé ? Il sentit sa vieille amie l'Angoisse se ramener avec Bièraubeurres et biscuits apéro et lui faire un grand sourire narquois. Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps chaud et s'exhorta au calme. Il tendit l'oreille et se calma aussitôt : la voix de Madame Pomfresh lui parvenait clairement, il ne rêvait pas. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier : Enfin ! Enfin ils étaient sortis ! Enfin ils étaient en sécurité ! Il essuya ses larmes de soulagement contre l'épaule d'un Sirius endormi. Il tenta de se dégager doucement mais les doigts de son ami s'obstinaient à rester entrelacés aux siens. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent, révélant une ride du lion, tandis qu'un grognement remontait de sa gorge. Il tira Remus contre lui, et le tint fermement. Il frotta son nez contre le cou de l'adolescent, cherchant l'odeur familière. Le silence était revenu dans l'infirmerie et Pompom ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le réveil de Remus. D'ailleurs, pourquoi les avait-elle laissé dormir ensemble ? Cela ne lui avait pas semblé étrange ? Il espérait juste qu'elle ne soupçonnait rien, il ne s'en remettrait pas... Ils avaient intérêt à être discrets s'ils ne voulaient pas que toute l'école soit au courant. Car, évidemment, toute l'école serait mise au parfum _justement_ parce qu'il s'agit d'un secret... Il voulait garder ça juste entre eux deux, pour que Sirius puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il veut réellement. Il avait peur que, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus juste tous les deux, il se désintéresse de lui. Après tout, pourquoi se préoccuper d'un mec alors qu'il était hétéro et entouré de nanas ? Cela n'avait pas de sens aux yeux de l'adolescent... Le voilà qui déprimait. _Pas bon ça..._ Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il retira promptement sa main de celle de Sirius et s'écarta. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et posa prudemment un pied par terre. L'infirmière avait dû soigner sa cheville car il ne ressentit aucune douleur en se relevant. On lui avait changé ses vêtements, remarqua-t-il en distinguant un pantalon de pyjama à la place de son pantalon noir déchiré. À peine eut-il passé le rideau que Pomfresh lui tomba dessus. Elle commença à le questionner, lui demandant s'il avait encore mal ou besoin de parler, s'il avait un besoin particulier. Il resta sans voix devant autant d'enthousiasme dès le matin. _Sans voix ?_ Il essaya de répondre à la femme mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il porta la main à sa gorge : aucune lésion. Il sentit l'air lui manquer – et l'Angoisse qui ramenait sa fraise n'arrangeait rien... _Il ne pouvait plus parler !_ L'infirmière le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret où il s'affala. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à la femme. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, attrapant ses mains dans un geste rassurant. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et attendit qu'il se calme un peu.

« Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes manifestement en état de choc, expliqua-t-elle calmement. Il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer, votre incapacité à vous exprimer ne durera pas plus de quelques heures. Votre inconscient est encore traumatisé de ce que vous avez vécu, bien que je n'en connaisse pas la teneur. Le retour au calme va vous permettre de récupérer tranquillement. Voulez-vous un chocolat chaud ? Cela vous fera du bien. »

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et la femme lui sourit avant de se relever. Elle demanda aux elfes de maison de lui apporter la boisson et revint vers lui avec une couverture qu'elle passa sur les épaules de l'élève. Celui-ci remarqua alors qu'il tremblait, ainsi exposé à la fraîcheur du bâtiment. Pourquoi n'était-ce que maintenant qu'il perdait la voix ? Cela allait être problématique, surtout si Sirius était le seul à pouvoir parler... D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il commençait doucement à émerger des brumes du sommeil. Pomfresh se hâta auprès du grand malade, des fioles de potion plein les mains. Elle passa les rideaux et un bruit lui indiqua qu'elle avait déposé son fardeau sur la table de chevet. Il se leva, sa tasse de chocolat dans les mains, et passa à son tour la tenture blanche. À peine réveillé, Sirius faisait la moue devant la quantité astronomique de potions infectes qu'il devait ingérer. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Remus qui stagnait dans l'entre-bâillement du rideau. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder son compagnon faire le pitre, soulagé de le retrouver en aussi bonne forme. Sirius s'était lancé dans un débat sur l'utilité de faire des potions au goût aussi affreux. Madame Pomfresh le regardait parler en souriant, c'était sûr que lui, au moins, pouvait parler... Remus se rapprocha du lit en soupirant, indiquant sa présence. Le brun lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, lui hurlant presque à quel point il était content de le voir, à quel point il s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir à son réveil. Remus sentit son visage rougir devant le regard plein de sous-entendus de l'infirmière. Décidément, la discrétion n'était vraiment pas la première qualité de Sirius...

Au bout d'un certain temps, toutes les fioles furent vidées et un plateau de nourriture leur arriva sur les genoux, soigneusement préparé par les elfes de maison. Remus s'assit sur le lit, profitant de la présence de son ami. Sirius aimait décidément beaucoup s'entendre parler. Finalement, il sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas :

« Remus ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Le brun fronça les sourcils, surpris de la réponse succincte qui lui avait été adressée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Une ride d'inquiétude commença à apparaître. Remus secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un léger sourire.

« Dis quelque chose alors... »

L'adolescent voulut rire mais aucun son ne sortit. Sirius ouvra des yeux ronds, comprenant le problème.

« Tu ne peux pas parler ?! Mais comment ça se fait ? Madame Pomfresh est au courant ? Elle ne peut rien faire ?! »

Il commençait à glisser dans la pente de l'hystérie, paniqué à l'idée que ce soit irréversible. Remus le calma d'un sourire, amusé par la réaction. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre que oui, l'infirmière était avertie et que ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer. Après dix minutes de galère en langage des signes, il soupira et prit la main de Sirius, traçant du doigt les mots qu'il ne pouvait prononcer. Ils réussirent tout de même à avoir une conversation plus posée, une fois le système en place. Il devait être deux heure de l'après-midi quand ils furent interrompus par un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, un vieil homme qui était présentement le directeur de leur école. Il s'assit face aux adolescents, ses yeux pétillant de malice derrière ses verres. Il tenait dans une main ce qui semblait être les cours en retard qu'ils allaient manifestement devoir rattraper... Dans l'autre de ses mains pendait un tissu noir qui semblait être un vêtement mais qui avait bien souffert au vu des déchirures. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent : la cape de Mangemort qu'il portait en arrivant. Il vit dans le regard du vieil homme qu'une longue discussion s'imposait. Il se cala plus confortablement sur le matelas et porta toute son attention sur leur invité.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'amour, vous savez que j'aime ça ^^


	16. De mensonge en surprise

**Hellooooooo !**

 **Oui, je sais, je vous avais dit que j'essaierai d'écrire plus pendant les vacances et j'ai failli à ma promesse... La Flemme m'a rendu visite, et en bonne copine, je lui ai offert le thé et les petits gâteaux. Mais comme elle est SDF, elle en a profité pour squatter ma baraque. Et là, impossible de la faire dégager ! Du coup, si vous avez de la flemmicide, je suis preneuse ^^. J'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, bonne lecture !**

 **Titre** : Là où mène la curiosité

 **Auteur** : baekjeong

 **Pairing** : WolfStar

 **Rating** : T (même s'il va sûrement passer à M)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling pour qui j'ai un respect sans limite...

 **Résumé** : Avec Sirius, il en faut peu pour se retrouver dans la panade. Alors il suffit d'un cours séché et d'une tentative de blague sur un Sang-Pur peu recommandable pour que tout dérape... Sirius et Remus logent désormais dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, mais comment sortir d'ici ?

 **Chapitre 16**

Château de Poudlard, 18 janvier 1976

 _Remus vit dans le regard du vieil homme qu'une longue discussion s'imposait. Il se cala plus confortablement sur le matelas et porta toute son attention sur leur invité._

Dumbledore s'approcha des adolescents et posa le tas de devoirs qu'il devait leur remettre sur la table de chevet. Il métamorphosa un tabouret en fauteuil d'un simple geste de baguette et s'y enfonça en soupirant de bien-être. Ce n'était plus de son âge de courir à travers le château à trois heure du matin... Il reporta son attention sur les deux élèves :

« Bonjour les enfants. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Le ton dénotait totalement avec l'attitude sérieuse du professeur. Celui-ci sortit des bonbons emballés dans un plastique jaune brillant et commença à s'en déballer un. Remus mit une dizaine de secondes à reconnecter après avoir remarqué l'immonde robe rose fushia du directeur. Sirius grimaça à l'agression visuelle que lui imposait cette tenue, lui qui pensait avoir l'habitude de l'exubérance du vieil homme n'en avait finalement vu qu'une petite partie. Remus accepta le bonbon, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas parler. Le vieil homme lança un sortilège de silence.

« Bien, comment allez-vous ? Pas d'inquiétude, Remus, j'ai été mis au courant pour votre ''extinction de voix''...

\- On va relativement bien, commença Sirius, même si, pour ma part, j'aurai quand même préféré passer sous un troupeau d'Hippogriffes que de voir une autre manifestation de votre goût vestimentaire douteux, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect...

Dumbledore rit à la pique, pas affecté le moins du monde par la remarque. Sirius avait retrouvé un air malicieux, content d'enfin se sentir chez lui, de pouvoir taquiné le directeur sans conséquence aucune.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Sirius, si mon code vestimentaire vous déplaît. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, sinon, le monde serait bien ennuyant... »

Remus pinça la main de Sirius en prévention. Il le connaissait assez pour voir venir une réflexion comme quoi tout le monde aimait le grand Sirius Black. Celui-ci tourna un visage boudeur vers le Loup-Garou, qui lui adressa un sourire loin d'être désolé.

« Ne tournons pas autour du pot plus longtemps, déclara Sirius soudain devenu sérieux. Vous avez des questions, non ?

\- Et j'espère que vous avez des réponses, répondit le professeur, les yeux pétillants.

\- C'est bien là le problème, nous n'avons pas de réponse. »

Remus se tourna légèrement vers son ami, se demandant ce que ce baratineur allait bien pouvoir servir au directeur. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer sa surprise à Dumbledore ou ils seraient cramés à dix kilomètres.

« Comment cela ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

\- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'avoir transplané sous de multiples attaques et d'avoir atterri dans la Forêt interdite. Après, je me suis évanoui. Il en est de même pour Remus. Cette semaine est un grand trou noir dans notre mémoire.

\- Je vois, constata Dumbledore, pensif. Auriez-vous pu être touchés par un _Oubliettes_ ?

\- Probable.

\- Remus portait une robe de Mangemort sur lui lorsque vous êtes arrivés au château. Avez-vous une explication logique ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il en haussant les épaules dans un geste désolé.

\- Tant pis dans ce cas. Si quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. »

Remus soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Lui n'aurait jamais pu mentir au directeur comme l'avait fait Sirius. Il était très attaché au directeur et aurait pu laisser échapper certaines choses, ou pire, trahir son Serment inviolable et tous en connaissaient les conséquences. Il frissonna en pensant à cette éventualité, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Raconter des salades à Dumbledore lui laissait un goût âcre dans la bouche malgré la douceur du bonbon. Le vieil homme lui avait permis de rejoindre Poudlard malgré son problème de fourrure chronique, il lui était redevable. Inconsciemment, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius, en quête de réconfort. Il se rendit compte trop tard de son geste, geste qui n'avait pas échappé au directeur qui leur fit un clin d'œil. Il se redressa d'un coup, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Et dire qu'il voulait garder leur rapprochement secret, il commençait bien... D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire avec les deux autres zigotos de la bande : Peter ne verrait rien, c'était une évidence, par contre, pour ce qui était de James, rien n'était moins sûr... Il suffisait de rajouter Lily et sa légendaire perspicacité et c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. _Oui, pitié, tout sauf Lily..._ D'ailleurs, il était bizarre de constater qu'ils n'avaient encore reçu aucune visite. Normalement, à l'heure qu'il était, un dimanche de surcroît, c'était étrange. Il fit signe au directeur de rester une seconde alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il tapota l'épaule de Sirius pour avoir son attention. Celui-ci lui donna sa main. Il commença à tracer des lettres dans la paume de celle-ci.

Sirius se concentrait, tâchant de reconnaître au mieux les lettres qu'écrivait Remus. J... A... M... E... S... Il marqua une pause. O... Ù... ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Comment ça, où était James ? Quand soudain, les deux neurones qui lui restaient entrèrent en collision. Ah... D'accord ! Il se tourna vers le vieux directeur qui les regardait avec un sourire étrange.

« Remus voudrait savoir où sont James et Peter. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ? retranscrit-il.

\- Eh bien, au vu de votre état, les visites ont été interdites. Mais si vous le désirez, je suppose que Pompom peut les faire entrer, ils attendent devant la porte depuis ce matin, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne chose, non ? » demanda-t-il à Remus.

Le Lycanthrope acquiesça, il avait envie de voir le reste de la bande, même s'il avait des choses à leur cacher... Le directeur se leva, brisa la bulle de silence dans laquelle ils étaient. À peine deux secondes plus tard, un adolescent survolté atterrissait avec fracas sur le lit de Sirius. Il eut à peine le temps de replier les jambes pour éviter de finir sous le poids écrasant de son meilleur ami.

« Siri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué mon pote !. »

Il avait pris l'adolescent dans ses bras et l'étouffait presque. Une seconde forme, plus petite, passa le rideau. Peter s'installa sur le tabouret où se trouvait le directeur peu avant, un livre sur les genoux. Il sourit en voyant James essayer d'embrasser Sirius devant l'air un peu dégoûté de Remus.

Finalement, James daigna se calmer après s'être fait étouffer une dizaine de minute sous un oreiller rageur. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, poussant Remus pour se mettre à l'aise.

« Bon, alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Oh... Siri, arrête de jouer au plus bête... Fais pas ton radin, raconte !

\- Y'a rien à raconter... tenta Sirius, littéralement dos au mur.

\- Ah non ! Tu me la feras pas à moi ! Tu peux peut-être embobiner Dumby, mais moi, c'est une autre histoire. Vous avez disparu une semaine entière ! Et vous ne m'avez même pas emmené, bande d'égoïstes ! »

Remus commençait à se sentir mal : Sirius galérait pour trouver un mensonge potable. Mentir à Cornedrue, c'était quasiment impossible pour lui. Les deux se connaissaient assez pour voir quand l'autre jouait la comédie ou mentait, ce qui rendait la tâche _très_ compliquée...Le cerveau du brun était en ébullition, il était coincé.

« On s'est fait prendre dans un piège des Serpentards, marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Comment ça ? Depuis quand les Serpentards font des coups assez foireux pour vous coincer une semaine ?!

\- Je sais pas trop, on s'est retrouvés dans un trou paumé, impossible de transplaner, c'est assez flou, j'ai dû me cogner la tête en arrivant dans la Forêt interdite... » commença-t-il à s'emmêler.

James soupira, il était curieux mais pas méchant. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait basilique sous roche, mais bon, Sirius avait l'air mal à l'aise, il n'allait pas bourrer pour que ça passe... Il jeta un regard vers Remus qui se contenta de hausser les épaule avec un sourire désolé.

« Je suis sûr que tu as juste emmené Rem' en lune de miel, tu l'as toujours préféré à moi ! accusa James en prenant un air de Diva.

\- Mais non, mon sucre d'orge. Tu sais que lui, c'est juste un plan cul ! » déclara Patmol avec une voix d'amoureux transi.

Remus pinça fortement la main de Sirius, un air faussement outré sur le visage. Il tenta ensuite de finir le travail qu'avait commencé Sirius : étouffer James avec un oreiller. Celui-ci criait au meurtre passionnel, faisant rire toute la petite troupe. Peter observait la scène, se gardant bien d'intervenir. Si la présence de Remus lui avait manquée, il n'avait pas été mécontent de l'absence de Sirius. La disparition du meilleur ami de James lui avait donné une place presque privilégiée, place qu'il perdait avec le retour du brun. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Au fait, James, tu n'avais pas une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer ?

\- James ! Je t'avais dit de mettre des capotes ! S'indigna Sirius.

\- Mais non, espèce de cornichon ! J'ai pas de gosse en conception !

\- Alors c'est toi qui est enceint ? demanda-t-il avant de se prendre un oreiller en plein dans le mille.

\- Et de qui, banane ?!

\- Au hasard... Snivellus ?

\- Ah non, arrête ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- T'as raison, on ferme la parenthèse. Du coup, c'est quoi cette nouvelle trop géniale ?

\- Lily a accepté !

\- De te casser la gueule ? Elle le fait tous les jours.

\- Raaaaah ! Mais non, de sortir avec moi ! »

Un grand silence s'installa. Même Remus était devenu encore plus silencieux qu'il ne l'était. Sirius aurait pu trébucher dans sa mâchoire tellement celle-ci était tombée bas. Remus rassembla ses pensées. _Attends... Lily ? La Lily ?! Celle qui repousse Cornedrue depuis ultra-longtemps ? Y'a une erreur de casting, là ! Elle traîne avec nous de temps en temps, mais là, ça m'en bouche un coin : y'a pas deux semaines, elle lui balançait son immaturité à la gueule, accompagnée de son délicieux cocktail de sortilèges répulsifs, fait avec amour._

James affichait un sourire on ne peut plus fier, content de son petit effet. Sirius n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Enfin si, il l'était pour son ami : il aimait Evans depuis un bout de temps déjà. Mais voilà, il n'appréciait pas vraiment Lily, elle lui cassait les pieds à monopoliser l'attention de James. Elle leur traînait dans les pattes, flairant la moindre connerie qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et quand Miss Evans disait non, tout de suite, James était bien moins enthousiaste. Pour Patmol, c'était juste une empêcheuse de tourner en rond, un chewing-gum sous sa semelle – vous savez, ce truc chiant qui vous scotche le dessous du pied au trottoir à chaque pas et qui est impossible à enlever... Mais bon, si James souriait toujours comme ça grâce à elle, il pouvait faire un effort et la tolérer. Il voulut lui crier que lui aussi avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait vraiment. Mais voilà, Remus ne voudrait pas se faire afficher comme ça, ils devaient d'abord en parler ensemble... Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas juste tout les deux, ils allaient avoir moins de temps pour y penser, et moins d'intimité. Il fallait surtout éviter que James l'apprenne tout de suite ou ce serait la catastrophe. Sirius l'aimait beaucoup mais il était évident que l'adolescent avait la subtilité d'un camion-benne... Et ce, sans parler de sa capacité à mettre toute l'école au courant sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était à se demander pourquoi tout Poudlard n'était pas déjà au parfum en ce qui concerne la Lycanthropie de Remus.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? En sortant avec elle, tu t'interdis beaucoup de choses. C'est notre dernière année, Cornedrue. Tu ne vas pas regretter ?

\- Si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurai pas ! Et puis, je suis certain que Lily est la femme de ma vie ! Elle est belle, intelligente, gentille... commença-t-il à énumérer.

\- Dixit le mec qui s'est pris son poing dans la figure une vingtaine de fois en six ans...

\- Je le méritais.

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois, je pourrais te ressortir mot pour mot toutes les insultes que tu as sorties ce jour-là.

\- J'étais jeune et con.

\- Tu l'es toujours, je te rassure...

\- Je dérange ? Dit une voix féminine connue de tout le quatuor.

\- Lily ! S'exclama James avant de presque lui sauter dessus.

\- Oui oui, moi aussi, je t'aime... dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement. Je viens voir Remus, il a manqué une semaine, j'ai le compte-rendu des Préfets. »

Le reste du groupe se frappa le front : ils en oubliaient presque que Remus était lui aussi un Préfet. Comme il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui les empêchaient de marauder, ils l'avaient tous mentalement exclu de la case ''Préfet''. Lily l'emmena dans un coin de l'infirmerie et commença à lui faire la lecture du dossier et à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Quand finalement, elle s'arrêta, Remus avait les oreilles qui sifflaient : il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la semaine. Pour lui, cette semaine avait été presque hors du monde, une dimension parallèle. Il tourna distraitement la tête vers le lit de Sirius : il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent, et vite. Il soupira en revenant au visage de Lily. Celle-ci le fixait étrangement, la main sur le menton et la tête penchée. Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. »

Elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci avait brusquement blêmi, il savait que Lily était intelligente, mais qu'elle recolle les pièces du puzzle aussi vite, c'était effarant... L'étonnement passé, il lui sourit en retour, hochant la tête. Elle lui dit à bientôt et passa faire un baiser à James avant de ressortir de l'infirmerie. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle et rejoignit la bande de joyeux lurons qu'il avait laissé derrière les rideaux. James planait à trois mille, répétant sans cesse à quel point sa copine avait toute les qualités. _Il faut vraiment que je lui demande ce qu'elle lui a fait pour le rendre comme ça, ça pourrait être utile..._ pensa-t-il en regardant Sirius, un sourire prédateur aux lèvres. Il poussa James sans difficulté et s'installa à côté de Sirius. Après tout, c'était sa place à lui, maintenant, James n'avait qu'à aller voir Lily. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh jette les deux visiteurs dehors parce que « Merlin ! Vous êtes encore là ?! Le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé depuis longtemps ! ». Ils laissèrent donc les deux malades seuls dans la grande salle blanche.

 _À suivre_

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

À votre bon cœur, Messieurs, Mesdames. Laissez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plaît, j'ai trois lamas anorexiques unijambistes à nourrir à la maison...


	17. Annonce (le retour)

**ANNONCE**

Eh oui, encore une fois, je vous fais faux bond... Je suis vraiment désolée .

Voilà, en ce moment, j'ai une panne d'écriture et j'ai du mal à me concentrer

à cause du stress...

(si vous cherchez un fautif, il s'appelle BAC et il habite au Ministère de l'éducation :

ALLEZ LUI PETER LA GUEULE!)

Bon voilà, je suis contente, je me suis justifiée,

même si ça sert un peu à rien parce que vous avez pas votre chapitre

et que je suis une auteure indigne T.T

(j'ai juste corrigé mon premier chapitre...)

Aussi, si vous voulez contribuer à mon retour d'inspiration,

vous pouvez me mettre vos suggestion en reviews ^^

A la prochaine,

Baekjeong


End file.
